Now and Forever
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: What if SETH died in the truck instead of Marissa? How much more would his death affect Ryan and the Seth's parents and Summer? GASP! THE LAST CHAPTER! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Graduation Night

_Seth is my favorite character- hence a couple of stories circling him that I've written. I know that I haven't updated all my OC stories like The Stork is Coming or The Other sister but this idea got stuck in my head and however sad the idea of it is I had to just start typing and go with it. So let me know if I should continue or not!_

Chapter 1

"God man can you believe we graduated?" Laughed Seth. Ryan grinned while he drove his black new truck down the road.

"Not as unbelievble as my new car." He said proudly.

"Yeah what's up with that? I can't believe my parents didn't give me one too, it's not like they can't afford it." Seth agreed in a rather bitter but good humored nature. He knew that Ryan disvered the car and was glad for him.

"When are you talking Marissa to the airport?"

"I'm not, her mom's taking her."

"Wow, so like the pool was your goodbye time?"

"Yeah." Ryan looked out at the road.

"Well?" Seth looked at him and grinned. He looked back at Seth, confused.

"Well what?"

"What did you two say to each other in the living room? You know, the one in the model home?"

"I know what you're talking about. We just said goodbye that's all." Ryan shrugged. Seth laughed.

"Uh huh, don't by it. So come on spill all. This is Seth you are talking to after all."

Suddenly out of nowhere a car began speeding up behind them and bumped them, causing them both to jolt forward.

"What the hell?" Ryan asked, his truck swerving. He and Seth glanced behind and saw another truck tailgaiting them.

"Um, can we speed up? This weirdo is making me nervous." Seth said to him.

"Yeah me to." Ryan said and slammed his hand on the horn and threw his hands up as if to say 'What the hell?!' That only caused the truck to slam into them again. "Shit."Ryan said as the truck swerved some more, on a highway, however empty, a swerving car is never a good thing. Seth hung onto the door to dear life.

"What's the hell is his problem?" Shouted Seth.

"I don't know!" Ryan snapped back and then looked into the rearview mirror and saw Volchuck's face and a girl-Heather-next to him.

"Shit it's Volchuck." He said. Seth looked at him.

"Volchuck? You mean Marissa's boyfriend?"

"Ex boyfriend. She broke up kind of harshly. And I think he heard us talking about me maybe taking her to the airport. I think he thinks she's in here too. He's pretty pissed at both of us."

"Shit is right." Said Seth. "You can get us out of this right?" He looked at Ryan for conformation.

"Right?"

"Yeah, sure." Ryan answered quickly trying to regain the balance of the truck but everytime he did Volchuck slammed into it again. Ryan hocked at him to stop and Volchuck sped away. Seth sighed in relief until Volcuck went on the road right next to them and started driving his truck into their's, trying to get theirs to turn off the road.

"Marissa's not with me!" Ryan shouted.

"Yeah man, she's not here!" Agreed Seth. But Volchuck didn't stop. He was beyond logically thinking right now. All he felt was deep anger towards Ryan. He brushed up again on Ryan's truck and this time it worked. The truck Ryan and Seth were in drove off the road and seemed to have thrown itself down the hill until it hit some rocks causing the gas to leak and explode thus creating fire. Ryan opened his eyes to smoke and started caughing.

"Come on Seth, we have to get out of here." He said hurriedly. He looked at Seth who's head was bleeding and clearly not awake.

"Come on Seth, snap out of it." Ryan said but knew there was no time to try and talk to his brother. He pulled Seth out of the car, hoping that Seth didn't break any bones. He crawled as far away as he could from the truck and it was just in time to before the next explosion came. He breathed a sigh of relief, he thought they were safe. Until he looked at Seth again.

"Seth, Seth come on wake up." He said, holding Seth gently and slapping his cheeks. He had heard that sometimes helps waking people up. Seth's head rolled and he opened is eyes. He looked exhausted but otherwise somewhat alert.

"Thank God." Sighed Ryan.

"Ryan..." Seth said weakly. "What the hell just happened?"

"Volchuck happened, and I'm going to kill the bastard." Ryan growled. Suddenly he heard sirens from the distance. He realized that someone driving probably witnessed the car rolling downhill or at least saw the smoke and fire. "Hold on just a little longer Seth. The ambulance is almost here."

"Why..." Seth struggled to speak.

"Don't speak."Ryan said firmly and then Seth suddenly closed his eyes. "Seth? Seth!" Seth opened them again. "Don't do that man, dont' scare the shit out of me like that again." Ryan snapped.

"Sorry..." Seth murmred softly.

"It's all right." Ryan said sheepish for his harsh tones with him. Ryan tried to relaxe some. Seth started to shudder from the shock.

"The ambulance well be here within mintues, you'll have blankets then." Ryan told him.

"Ryan..." Seth said weakly.

"What?"

"Summer..." With the last word Seth closed his eyes again and his head flopped to his side. Ryan stared at him in shock.

"Seth? Seth, no... No..." He said shaking his head. He was still shaking his head with the police and ambulance arrived and they asked him questions and put Seth's body in a bag...He just couldn't believe it. How did this happen? It was just so surreal. It had to be a dream, a nightmere. This couldn't be real, could it?


	2. Chapter 2 What Happened at the Hospital

_Thanks for all the great reviews! And yes I will be putting equel amounts of Summer in as with the Cohens, balancing out both sides if that makes sense. _

* * *

Chapter 2 

It felt so confusing to Ryan. Everything was a blur. He couldn't think. The police were asking him questions, God will they stop?

"I don't know!" He finally snapped at them, not even sure on what question they asked. "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know! Damn it, just leave me the hell alone well you?!" Suddenly he heard Sandy and Kirsten's voices in the background.

"I want to see my sons." Sandy was saying. "Where are they?" The police spoke in a low murmer. Ryan put his hands over his head as he sat on the bench. He heard Kirsten shriek. That was about the worst sound he could here.

"What? I don't understand. That can't be true. Seth!" Kirsten was rambling and shouting. "That must be someone else sir, Ryan and Seth graduated tonight, this is supposed to be the happiest night of their lives." The police continued to talk and Kirsten continued to break down. Ryan looked up and saw her sobbing and shreiking and fighting Sandy who was holding her tightly, tears rolling down his own face. That somewhat shocked Ryan, he had never seen Sandy cry before. Not even when his mother died.

"Seth, Seth! My baby, my baby..." Kirsten started to sob. "Bring him back Sandy, bring him back!"

"I can't honey." Sandy said in a shaken voice. "He's gone."

"No!" Kirsten was shaking her head. "No! I don't believe it, I refuse to believe it. Seth..." She started to sob onto Sandy's shoulder and he held her tightly while trying to come to grips with the fact that he lost his son. Ryan knew that he would had to face them sooner or later. He stood up and walked over to them.

"Ryan." Sandy said, his voice filled with relief as he saw him. Kirsten looked up with a tear stained face.

"Oh thank God!" She said and hurried over to him and hugged him tightly. "Did you hear what happened?" She sobbed into his shoulder. He stood there awkwardly and then held her just as awkward. He wasn't used to this.

"Yes, yes I did."

"You heard then, about my baby?" A sobbing Kirsten said.

"I was there so yes I heard." Ryan said softly and coldy. Sandy stared at him sadly, and Ryan could clearly see the pain in Sandy's eyes and face.

"I want to see my son." Sandy said in a shaken voice." Ryan looked at him again. As Sandy finally lost it?

"Sir, your son is..."Began the officer, confused.

"I know my son is dead damn it, I'm not an idiot you know! I want to see him anyways." Sandy shouted at him angrily. The officer looked confused. "You know in the morgue..." Kirsten shreiked a little at the word, it was all coming home to fast, and it was all to real. "I'm sure you do that." He added. The Officer nodded.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." He said looking at the wife. "For your wife I mean." Sandy looked at the clearly unstable Kirsten and agreed that it would be just him." Ryan for some reason wanted to see it to. He had to. But he wasn't sure if he could leave Kirsten like this. After all it was her son that he killed.

"It's all right Ryan." said a shaking Kirsten whiping a handerchief to her eyes. "I'll just wait here...with, with these kind people." She gestured to the officers and nurses who couldn't help but watch the scene with saddened expressions. It was one they had seen many times but unfortunatly it never got easier.

"We won't let her out our sight." One of the women officers said to Sandy and Ryan and put her arms around Kirsten's shoulder kindly. Sandy hugged his wife tightly again and whispered something in her ear.Whatever it was it made Kirsten give him a watery smile.

Ryan and Sandy headed down to the morge silently. Each grief stricken about the whole event. The officers directed the way and showed them to a medel like strecher where a body lay. Ryan and Sandy stopped and Sandy clutched Ryan's sleeve, which surprised Ryan. Normally Sandy's the strong one. They slowly walked over the the body and there he was. Seth, his wounds clean and eyes closed and fully dressed. It was like he was still sleeping. Sandy and Ryan stared at him in silence.

"Oh God." Sandy started to say. "Oh God no... Oh God" He started to sob at the sight of his dead son and Ryan saw him bent over, his shoulders shaking. Ryan wasn't sure what to do. He had never seen Sandy Cohen act like this, ever. Then again Sandy had never lost a son before either. "This is the hardest thing in the world Ryan." Sandy sobbed. "The parents shouldn't outlive their child. No parent should have to...Oh God, Seth. Oh Seth..." His voice broke and he couldn't continue anymore. Ryan stood staring at Seth, still in shock and anger over what was happening. He knew he should be crying like Kirsten and Sandy were but for some reason he couldn't. He tried, but he just couldn't. He knew he should be there for Sandy right now -for all the times that Sandy was there for him-but he couldn't do anything. His whole body felt numb, and he felt like he couldn't move. The officers then touched them both gently and caused them both to jump and asked if they were ready. After a few mintues before answering that question Sandy agreed silently nodding his head, still sobbing. A total break down and Ryan nodded coldly trying to figure out why he couldn't cry. If Sandy could then why couldn't he? They walked quitly back to the lobby the officer trying to comfort Sandy even though a guilty Ryan knew that was his job but couldn't think of anything to say.

They walked slowly back to Kirsten, slowly back to complete reality.

**Scene switches to the Roberts House. Neil picks up the ringning phone, in his bathrobe.**

"Hello? Sandy? You know how late it is? Whoa, slow down Sandy what's wrong?" His face froze. "What?" He stood there in shock. "Oh God Sandy, I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry. Yes...Yes thank you for letting me know. Yes I'll tell her of course. Is there anything that you two need? Anything at all?" Neil talked to Sandy who was clearly not himself a while more before he hung up. He stared at the phone in shock trying to figure out how the hell to tell his daughter that her boyfriend-to her, the love of her life- was dead. Julie came down the staires looking annoyed. She had just dropped off Marissa at the airport and was looking forward to a goodnight's rest.

"Who was calling so late at night?" She said.

"Sandy Cohen." Neil told her soflty.

"Well he might stay up all night partying but some of us still likes to get a good nights sleep. Please tell him I said that if he calls again this late okay baby?" She told him cheerfully but then she stared at him when he looked up at her slowly, as if in shock.

"Sweetie what is it?" Julie asked. He cleared his throat, trying to speak.

"It's about Seth." He told her. "Why Sandy called, it's about Seth."

"Well what about Seth? Honey you're scaring me." Julie said as she came down the staires. He looked at her sadly.

"Seth's dead." He said flatly and Julie stared at him, in shock, sure that he heard him wrong. After all Kirsten's son couldn't be dead. He's Seth Cohen and he'd always be around, right?


	3. Chapter 3 How word travels

_Thanks for all the great reviews! _

Chapter 3

Neil went up to the room slowly, unsure of how exactly he should tell Summer that Seth is dead, just so quickly too. So sudden, no warning whatsoever. He couldn't imagine the pain Sandy and Kirsten must be going through. He couldn't imagine loosing Summer. No parent should have to loose their child.

"Summer? Sweetie?" He asked, knocking on the door.

"Dad?" Summer asked, groggily and raised her head. "Do you know what time it is?" She asked after looking at the clock. It was Three a.m.

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry for waking you but I got some news that couldn't wait tell morning. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure daddy of course." Summer sat up. He winced at the 'daddy'. Even after all she's been through she was still so young and innocent to him. He came in and slowly sat on her bed.

"What is it?" Summer asked. Then she really saw his face when she turned on the lamp. "Daddy what's wrong?" She said slowly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes everything's fine. Well...No. nothing's fine. This is about as far from fine as you can get." Sighed Neil.

"Well what is it?" Summer asked and saw her father give her a sad look. "Daddy." She laughed. "Come on, it's all right." Neil was shaking his head. He couldn't believe that she was telling him it would be all right when he should bet telling her that.

"It's not all right." He said. "It's not all right. Summer honey there's no easy way for me to say this. So I'm just going to say it." He sighed.

"Say what daddy?" Summer asked, now very worried. She didn't like the look her father had in his eyes. He wore that look with her mother died and he had to tell her. He looked her sadly with tears in his eyes. Damn it, he hated telling her stuff like this but it was better from him then from some stranger who heard about it on the news.

"Seth." He said in a chocked up voice. "Seth's...I'm so sorry honey I know how much you love him."

"Yeah, of course, I love him a lot, he's Cohen. What's this all about anyways Dad?" She was starting to look upset. "What does Seth have to do with any of this?"

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." He bagan again. "But..." He looked at her and suddenly she knew.

"No.." She said shaking her head. "No!" He nodded.

"Yes, yes I'm afraid so. I'm so sorry baby but Seth's de..."

"No!" She refused to hear it. "Tell me your joking. That this is some kind of sick joke that you're playing." She begged, tears already rolling down her cheeks. Neil had tears on his face to, he hated seeing his little girl in pain.

"Oh honey, I wish I was. I really do." He tried to hold her but she was struggling and shreiking that it couldn't be true. She finally gave up and just started to sob onto his shoulders...

Julie listened from behind the door, wondering if she should come in.

"What's wrong with Summer mom?" Kaitlynn asked groggily coming out of her room. Julie looked at her sadly.

"Come here." She said softly and Kaitlynn did very confused. Julie suddenly grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Don't ever leave me okay?" Julie whispered into her daughters ears. "Don't ever leave me..."

"Yeah sure mom, of course I won't." Kaitlynn said, more then a little thrown back by her mother's attitude. What the hell was wrong with this family?

**Scene switches to Jimmy Cooper's boat on a harbor, Marissa on the deck sunbathing a a few days later. **

"Going down below for a second kiddo." Jimmy said.

"Sure dad." She said lazily. God she loved this life. Suddenly her cellphone range. That was odd, she had e-mailed everyone that she had made it before she and dad headed out to sea. Who would be calling her?

"Hello?" She said, trying to sound not to surprised.

"Sweetie it's me mom." Julie said over the phone.

"Mom?" She sat up. "Wait you got my message right? That I made it?"

"No, yes I did. This isn't about that Rissa honey I think you need to come back home."

"Come back home why what's wrong?"

"Who is it?" Jimmy asked as he came up, puzzled for the same reasons why she was. 'Mom' she mouthed and he nodded, for some reason that didn't surprise him.

"What's up mom?" Marissa sat up quickly then. "What's wrong? You sound funny." Jimmy stopped cleaning the deck and looked at his daughter in concern. "Oh my God." Marissa said softly, her hand went to her mouth. "You're kidding right? Please mom, tell me you're kidding."

"That's what Summer said to Neil when he told her." Sighed Julie over the phone.

"Oh God, Summer." Whispered Marissa as Seth's death was becoming more of a reality then a horrible joke. "Ryan. How are they? Wait, stupid question." Marissa interrupted herself. "Of course their not all right. Oh God, I just can't think straight."

"Sweetie it's all right, well no it's not all right, but take a deep breath and just calm down. No use on having everyone be so worked up they can't think straight." Julie told her daughter kindly. Marissa realized that her mom did make a lot of sense for a change. After a few more questions about what happened Marissa hung up in shock and looked at her father. Jimmy looked at her with deep concern.

"What is it kiddo? You're kind of scaring me."

"I'm pretty scared myself." Marissa admitted softly.

"Why, what happened? What's wrong?" Jimmy asked. Marissa looked at her father sadly and knew he had the right to know with his past relationship with Sandy and Kirsten Cohen.

"Seth's dead." She said and he stared at her and dropped the towel he was holding...

**This takes place a few days later. Jimmy and Marissa cancell their trip right away and fly back to Newport. They arrive at the Cohen's a few days before Seth's funeral.**

Jimmy knocked on the door at the Cohen mansion but no one answered. He pushed the door opened anyways.

"Dad." Marrisa accused him. He said nothing but when in anyways.

"Sandy? Kirsten? It's me Jimmy. Marrisa's here to."

"Ryan?" Marissa asked worriedly. They walked into the kitchen. In the living room the tv on and there were sounds of a football game going.

"Hey Jimmy!" Sandy shouted as he walked from the living room to the kitchen carrying some plaits and wearing sweatpants. It was clear the he hadn't showered or groomed himself since graduation night.

"Hey Sandy." Said Jimmy softly. Marissa looked confused at Sandy's cheerfullness. The man just lost a son. Should he be allowed to feel cheerful right now?

"What are you doing here?" Sandy asked popping the lid of a red wine bottle. the wine fizzed the the top but he held his thumb over it as he poured it into a wine glass.

"I heard about Seth..."Jimmy said in slowly staring at his old friend.

"Right, right of course you did." Sandy nodded. "Word travels fast around here doesn't it?

"How are you?" Jimmy asked.

"Me? I'm fine. It should be Kirsten and Ryan you should be worried about."

"Why what's wrong with them?" Marissa asked worried.

"Well Ryan has locked himself up in the pool house and won't talk to anyone and Kirsten has stopped speaking to us and locked herself upstaires in our old master bedroom where she relapsed into alcholism again."

"Jesus, I heard about the rehab from Julie." Jimmy said. "I still can't picture her an alcholic."

"Yeah well." Sandy said nodding his head. "It really is a perfect escape isn't it? I've been sleeping on the couch for the past few days and it really is quite comfortable. Listen I'd love to stay and chat but I'm just finishing up this game and then going back to work."

"Work on a Sunday?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah well now I'm back at the DA's office and their barrying me with paperwork." Laughed Sandy, an almost bitter laugh. "Well it was good to see you." He said raising his glass before he left. "Oh and help yourself to anything. No one's really eating around here, the food's just going to waist anyways." With that he walked back into the livingroom has if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Why is he acting like this?" Marissa asked Jimmy. He looked at his daughter. "I mean he just lost his son."

"There are five stages to recovering from a lost loved one kiddo." Jimmy told her. "And denial is one of them. One of the early ones, and the fith one if I remember correctly is acceptance. Apparently Sandy is stuck in the denial phase which is a really hard one to escape from because let's face it you don't really want to escape denial because then you'd be facing reality." Marissa nodded, she understood, sort of.

"I'm going to check on Ryan." She told him. He nodded.

"I'll check on Kirsten."

"That's another thing. He didn't seem to concened about his wife." Marissa spoke in a low whisper so Sandy wouldn't hear. "Is that part of the denial stage?" Jimmy nodded.

"True that isn't like Sandy but he is worried about Kirsten. He just can't accept how bad things are getting. He might not be able to handle it too. There's only so many things a person can deal with at a time before going crazy. It looks like we came just in the nick of time. It seems like this family is falling apart without Seth." He too spoke softly and Marissa nodded. With that they headed into the opposite directions. Jimmy upstaires and Marissa to the pool house. Sandy seemed oblivious to them, shutting the outside world out except for the game. It was easier that way. That way he wouldn't have to deal with what's happening to his family. What's happening to him.

Jimmy walked slowly upstaires almost afraid at what he would find. He still couldn't imagine Kirsten an alcholic. True she enjoyed her chardney more then some people but still she was not a heavy drinker, far from it. He knocked on the door.

"Kirsten?" He knocked on the door again. "Kirsten? Come on it's me Jimmy. Kirsten? He heard noises inside. He looked confused and jiggled the door. It was locked. "Come on Kirsten." He gave up calling her and grabbed his credit card and opened the door. "Kirsten?" The lights were off but the tv was on. There was a home video playing of the Cohen family last Christmas, one with Ryan in it too. They were decortating the house and tree and cooking the dinner while Rosie filmed them at request with extra pay. He glanced on the bed and there was Kirsten passed out with kleenix's around her. On both nightstands were empty bottles and some pills that were spilled. Jimmy stared at her and then looked back at the video unsure of what to do.

"Ew mom don't tell me you cooked dinner. It's Christimikah! My second favorite holiday. Don't ruin it for me" Seth begged her.

" Oh Bah humbug, you know I do know how to cook." Kirsten said.

"Actually honey no you don't." Sandy laughed...

Jimmy's eyes drifted back to his ex and one of his oldest friends passed out on the bed that she had clearly not gotten out of for the last couple of days. The women he always thought he was meant to marry.

"Oh God Kirsten, what did you do to yourself?" He asked, unsure of how the hell this family would pull back from this disaster. As he stared at the room he wondered if the Cohen's would ever be that perfect family that it once was again...

(I'll do more on Marrisa and Ryan and Marissa and Summer the next chapter, again thanks for all the great reviews!)


	4. Chapter 4 The Blame Game

_Thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting! Remember the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update :)_

Marissa knocked on the pool house door softly. There was no answer, he tried again.

"No I don't want to watch the game with you Sandy." Came the dull voice of Ryan. " Please well you just go away and leave me alone?"

"Ryan? It's me, Marissa." Silence.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Silence again. Then she heard the door unlock. She opened it and Ryan was heading back the his bed which was clearly hasn't been made for the last few days.

"I tought you'd be traveling at the Greek Islands by now." Ryan said in the same dull voice he answered the knock to. Same lifeless voice that she hated hearing.

"Yeah, well so did I." She said softly holding her handbag. She stepped closer to him. "I...I heard about Seth." Ryan said nothing, he just sat there.

"Yeah? So?" He then said coldy.

"What do you mean? Yeah so?" Marissa asked, confused.

"What? You're expecting me to confess or something? Bare my soul out to you? What? What do you want to know?" Ryan asked getting up and he started to pace, agitated.

"I just wanted to say that..."

"What you're sorry?"

"Well yes..." Marissa wasn't sure how to deal with this unpredictable Ryan.

"And you think that sorry will make it all better do you?" Ryan snapped. He had been alone so much this past few days with just his thoughts to keep him company that he was on the verge of loosing it, and Marissa was there to witness that.

"Well no I don't think it'll make anything better, I know it won't." Marissa said.

"Then why tell me you are? If it won't help?" Ryan snapped at her again.

"Because I am sorry!" Marissa shouted at him with tears in her eyes. "Whether or not that helps I am sorry, I'm so sorry Ryan..." She finished, her voice chocking. She reached out to touch him but he jerked his arm away.

"Sorry's not good enough." He spat. "Sorry won't bring him back, sorry won't change the fact that I killed him." Marissa gasped and put her hand to her mouth at that wild accusation Ryan threw at himself.

"Well now you know." Ryan told her softly. "Now you know the truth. I killed him. And I'm going to have to live with that."

"Is that what you think Ryan?" Marissa asked.

"I was the one driving the car wasn't I?" Ryan retorted.

"Mom told me what happened, Ryan you didn't kill him. If anyone's at fault it's me!" Marissa cried out to him.

"What?" She caught Ryan off gaurd.

"Volchuck was after you cause he thought I was there. He was so pissed at me for how I broke up with him." Marissa had tears rolling down her cheeks. "If he wasn't so angry, if he didn't want to hurt me. If he didn't think I was there non of this would have happened. Don't you see Ryan? If anyone is responisble for this whole goddamned mess it's me!" Ryan stared at her...

"Get out." He said softly. She stared at him in shock.

"What?"

"Out please! I can't think with you in here. Just get the hell out well you?!" Marissa stared at him with tears streaming down her cheeks and turned and ran out the door sobbing. Ryan stared after her and sat at the edge of the bed, his hands over his head. God, everything was so messed up.He was so confused, so many thoughts going through his mind he didn't know what to believe. Well anything be like the way it was...

Marissa ran in side with tears in her eyes and ran into the livingroom. Sandy looked up in surprisement.

"Marissa what's wrong?" He asked. She stared at him and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Cohen. I'm so sorry." She said. He nodded slowly.

"I know." He said softly. "I know you are. I didn't realize that you and Seth were that close."

"It's not about that..." Marissa said, her shoulders shaking. "And now Ryan thinks..."

"What does Ryan think?" Sandy asked slowly. He was impressed with himself. This was as funcutional has he has been since he saw his sons body at the morge. He shut thoughts thoughts out though, he never allowed himself to think about them for very long periods of time.

"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault." Marissa wasn't thinking straight. She couldn't believe Ryan's reactions towards her. Well yes she could but still, the look in his eyes was worse then any punishment she ever had.

"What's all your fault?" Sandy said, still not connecting the dots.

"I can't tell you. You'd hate me to. You'd all hate me like Ryan does." Whispered Marissa.

"Ryan doesn't hate you." Sighed Sandy.

"Yes...yes he does."

"He's just going through a hard time, face it we all are." He added with a small smile. "Come here kiddo." He said. She walked slowly towards him and he hugged her gently.

"Nothing you could say would ever make us hate you." He comforted her. It was good to hug someone again. To have human contact. How many times has he tried to talk to Kirsten or even Ryan and how many times have they refused to see him in the last few days?

" I'm not so sure about that." Marissa then murmured into his shoulders. "I'm not so sure about that..."

(Sorry for such a short chapter and I swear the next one WELL be about Summer and Marissa but it's late and this is all the time and energy I have for this chapter so Please read and review and the next chapter will be completly focused on Summer and Chapter six will be on the funeral. Again thanks for all the great reviews! I know it's an incredibally sad concept but I still wanted to to write a story about it however depressing it may be :) )


	5. Chapter 5 The Model Home Again

_Thanks for the great reviews and again sorry for making that chapter such a short one. I'll try and make this longer and remember the more reviews I get the faster I'll update:) _

Julie opened the door.

"Oh Marissa honey you're home." She said and hugged her daughter tightly. "Newport hasn't been the same without you."

"Or without Seth." Marissa said softly.

Julie looked at her sadly. "Or without Seth." She agreed.

"Come sit down sweetie." Julie smiled at her daughter and they both sat down at the table.

"You look upset." Julie said. Marissa gave her a fake smile.

"It's all right, really."

"I'm so glad you're back. This place really needs you. Summer needs you. Ryan needs you."

"No they don't"

"But of course they do." Julie looked at her daughter oddly.

"Well Summer might but Ryan doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Were you at the Cohen's?"

"Yes." Marissa nodded. "With dad. He went to see Mrs. Cohen."

"Wait, your father's here?" Julie said sharply.

"Of course he is. Kirsten and Sandy Cohen are one of his oldest friends. Course he'd come." Marissa said looking at her mother oddly.

"Right of course." Julie agreed. Marissa looked at her mother, uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"When's the funeral?" She asked softly. Julie sighed.

"Neil and I don't know yet." She said.

"Wait, your planning the funeral?" Marissa looked confused. "Isn't that the families job?"

"Well Kirsten's sistesr is in Japan and both parents are dead. Neil and I talked about it and we really don't think that Kirsten and Sandy are ready to plan such a thing so we decided that we'd do it for them."

"That's awfully nice of you." Marissa said impressed.

"You sound impressed honey." Julie said.

"Well I am."

"Well you shouldn't be. What are friends for afterall? Kirsten and Sandy are the two real friends I've ever had and I'd do anything to help them." Julie smiled sadly at her daughter.

"Speaking of help, where's Summer mom?" Marissa said looking around.

"She's not here she's originzing the charity fund raising party." Marissa stared at her mom.

"As everyone in Newport gone crazy?!" She cried out all of a sudden.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Julie asked, confused.

"First Mr. Cohen acts like nothings happening to his family, Ryan hates me, and now Summer is acting like she didn't lose her boyfriend that she dated for almost three solid years!" Julie looked at her daughter.

"Why does Ryan hate you?" Marissa looked at her and wanted to tell her the truth but chickened out. She almost told Sandy Cohen that she killed his son but she couldn't work up the guts to do that.

"He doesn't exactly um...I don't want to talk about it." Marissa said firmly. Julie nodded, looking confused.

"Where's the fund raising party?" Marissa tried to shift the conversation.

"At the model home. The one that was just rebuilt." Marissa stared at Julie.

"And Summer's there? Alone?"

"She's not alone sweetie, she's with tons of people."

"But the history we have with that house."

"No I know Ryan hid in there..."

"Well yes but also that's where we all said goodbye before we left, at the pool." Marissa wanted to tear up as she saw them swimming in the pool, Ryan tossing Seth and the girls into the pool, one by one. She quickly snapped out of it. She couldn't afford to lose it too.

"I have to go and see her." Marissa stood up, shaken by her sudden memory. Julie nodded.

"I had no idea about the house. I mean Summer didn't say anything."

"No she wouldn't would she?" Sighed Marrissa. She hugged her mom and hurried out to the Model House, the house that held so many memories for all of them.

SCENE SWTCHES TO THE MODEL HOUSE. PEOPLE ARE GOING IN AND OUT OF THE PLACE. SUMMER IS CARRYING A CLIPBOARD YELLING OUT ORDERS. MARISSA COMES IN.

"No, no, no! I said I wanted yellow flowers to match the blue table clothes. Does Purple match blue?" Summer was snapping at a workerman who was looking very annoyed.

"Yes, they do." The man said.

"Well that's why you're not in fashion!" Summer said. "Now do you want to know why yellow matches the blue?" The man stared at her.

"I'm outa here." He said and left.

"Jerk." Muttered Summer and then turned and saw her best friend. "Coop!" She cried, smiling. "I can't believe you flew out all this way out here for the party!"

"I didn't fly this way out here for the fund raiser Sum." Marissa told her after they hugged. "I flew over because of what happened with Seth..." Summer looked at her, her face looked like she was longing to speak out to Marissa but didn't know how.

"Yes that was a tragedy wasn't it." She said in a semi cheerful voice. "But do you know what also would be a tragedy?"

"What?" Marissa sighed. It was clear that Summer was not ready to come to grips with Seth's death.

"If the orchestra wasn't here on time!" She glanced at the clock annoyed. "I paid them extra money so they wouldn't be late! Whoa hey watch it!" She shouted to the people carrying vases. "That's over a hundred dollers mister! You break it you buy it! Look Coop." She turned to Marissa. "I'm glad you came but now isn't a good time."

"You're busy." Marissa agreed. "No problem I'll just wait at home with mom until you get done with this." Summer flashed her a smile.

"Kay, see you tonight."

"See you tonight." Marissa agreed softly and left very worried about her friend who was hurrying to the kitchen yelling at the people to be careful with the plates.

Summer turned and saw Marissa leaving and breathed a sigh of relief. She went in the now emtpy kitchen and stood in front of the counter. She put her hands on it and stared at the door. She knew Marissa was worried about her but it was easier to pretend then to cope with the fact that she lost Cohen. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered graduation. How happy and still innocent they were. She stared at the door and there was Seth and herself laying on his bed, Captain Oats in his hand Princess Sparkles in her. She shook herself awake. She had to snap out of it and get back to do what she does best. Ordering people around. She knew it and everyone knew it. Ordering was easier then thinking. She sighed and hurried out of the kitchen that was haunting her with memories that she didn't want to be quite reminded of yet...

(I'll put more Summer in the next chapter! I'm glad so many people are liking this story:) Remember the more reviews the faster I'll update!)


	6. Chapter 6 The Funeral Part 1

_Thanks for the reviews I've been getting! I appreciate each and everyone of them:) This will be a two parter. For those who knows my other works KNOWS I like writing two parters lol._

Chapter 6

Sandy walked into the empty kitchen whistling but then stopped and stared at it. That kitchen held so many memories. How many times did Ryan and Seth eat their bagels here? How many family dinners were cooked? He stood there as if frozen as memories flooded back to him.

_"Why is that ninja smoking a cigarette?"  
"Honey honey, I don't actually think that's a ninja, ninjas usually wear capes, right?"  
"oooh so a ninja is like a super hero"  
"Mom, dad, you two enjoy  
gets up  
Ryan  
steps over Sandy's legs  
give me five minutes"  
"Where you goin? Sandy called after him  
Ryan smiles  
"come on back " Sandy added  
"Nice work" Ryan told them, obviously impressed.  
Kirsten smiles, pleased  
Sandy grins"Never underestimate a parent's ability to mortify his child" _

_Graduation is that day "When they announce my name, uh, could you not do that cheer you did for me when I won Capture the Flag at parents' weekend?"  
" W-which cheer was that? Oh! Oh, oh, oh! Check out my boy Cohen! Can you believe how he's growin? The competition away he's blowin!" Sandy asked.  
__" That's the one. Please don't do that. Ever." They laugh and hug ._

_"All I know is that when I first held you I know that I couldn't take another breath without making sure you were all right." _

_"So I'm like asthma to you?" _

_"Are you saying this happened at an imax parking lot theater?"_

_"What can I say dad? Shark movies brings out an angry crowd." _

_-about Seth running away in the first season _

_"Just so we're clear, if your going I'm going after you..." _But he couldn't go after Seth this time. This wasn't a place where Sandy could follow and make sure he was all right, that nothing was happening to his child and he hated that.

Sandy shook himself out of it. He couldn't lose it. He had to remaine strong. He was always the strong one. The one Ryan and Kirsten went to for help and guidance. If he lost it then who would put the family back together? Neil and Julie were already planning the funeral, they shouldn't have to patch up the Cohens too. He sighed. The funeral. In two days. Two goddamned days and they would have a wake. He wasn't sure if he could do it. Look at his son again. It nearly broke him when he looked at his dead son the first time.

TWO DAYS LATER

Sandy walked up to his old bedroom that Kirsten has claimed for herself. He knocked at the door. Jimmy was the only one Kirsten confinded in now and he didn't like that. If she should be confidening in anyone it should be her husband but then again he realized he hadn't been a very good husband lately.

"Honey, you need to come out today." He said.

"Go away Sandy. I can't do this. I can't go to...to his wake." Came the sad voice of his wife that was once filled with laughter.

"Come on, both you and Ryan can't go. What kind of family would we look to everyone else?"

"Since when do you care about appearences?" She snapped. He sighed.

"You'll hate yourself later if you don't." He said softly, trying a different approach. She didn't respond. He wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not. "You should see how many people are coming. Hailey will be here. I think she's already here actually at the Roberts helping everyone."

"Hailey's here?" Kirsten said and he nodded. "She'll come over in an instant if you want her here. Kirsten nodded though he couldn't see him.

"Yes, yes I would want that." He nodded also.

"All right, I'll call her." He stood there wondering what to do. He had a sinking feeling that his marraige was falling apart and there was nothing he could do about it. He just didn't know how to talk to his wife any more and her, him. They just didn't know how to communicate. Without Seth they were lost. He thought that their marraige was incrediblly strong, the strongest in Newport and would survive anything. Everyone especially Julie seemed to think so. But maybe no matter how strong a marraige could be it can't hang onto the loss of a child. He didn't want to thinka about that. He had always thought they'd grow old together and sometimes celebrate their 50th wedding anniversy but Seth's death changed everyone. They were like strangers now, but strangers who knew each other well, maybe too well.

"How many people well be there." Kirsten asked, trying to reach out to him the best way she knew how.

"Lots of people surpisingly. You remember Anna?"

"Yes of course."

"Well she'll be there, and so well Zach, and Alex, and even Luke who hated Seth at first and Seth, him. But I guess living with each other for a summer changes your perspective on people. Um... Jimmy of course will be there and um Dawn Atwood actually told Ryan that she'd come. Probably more for Ryan then anything. Trey's also thinking of coming, or so I hear. And Taylor Townsend is coming and so is her mother-unfortunatily-" He added hoping to get a laugh out of Kirsten but she didn't. "And of course your friends and the Roberts and the Coopers and Luke's family will his mom is a friend of yours so I guess that when I said friends she was included in that." Sandy was rambling now and they both knew it.

"Seth was more popular then we thought I guess." Kirsten murmured in a bit happier of a tone then before. It seemed to touch her that so many people were coming to Seth's wake. Just as it touched Sandy. Sandy left then to call Hailey wondering if his family, if his marraige would ever be the same again.

SCENE SWTICHES TO THE POOL HOUSE. SUMMER COMES FROM THE BACK AND KNOCKS ON IT.

"I already told you Sandy I don't want to go to the wake." Ryan called from the inside.

"Well that's a bit selfish of you." Summer said.

"Summer?" Ryan got up and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"And hello to you to, nice to see you how are you doing? I'm fine." Snapped Summer, more then a bit annoyed at Ryan's attitude.

"Sorry." Ryan said sheepishly.

"Well can I come in?" Summer asked.

"Uh yeah sure." Ryan said opening the door further. Summer looked at the the pool house and saw that it was trashed and saw the holes in the walls that were clearly victims of Ryan's rage.

"I like what you've done with the plaec." She said scanning it. "The holes on the walls makes a very festive touch." She added.

"What do yo want Summer?" Ryan snapped.

"Well for one thing I want you to quite being so selifsh." She shot back.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, quite acting like you're the only one who lost someone. Seth's death affected everyone including me but all you seem to care about is yourself."

"He died in my arms!"

"I dated him for almost three whole years!" Summer shot back. He glared at her. "See, two can play that game." She looked at him smugly.

"Why are you dressed?" She then asked.

"for what?"

"For the wake hello."

" I told you I'm not going."

"Oh yes you are."

"Excuse me."

"Oh yes you are, you are going mister. You are not going to back out of Seth's wake and get out of it that easily. If the rest of us have to go YOU have to go as well. So get off your high horse and realize that everyone's hurting not just you. And realize that if you care anymore your families falling apart."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is Sandy and Kirsten Cohen is falling apart without you and Seth. You being locked up here doesn't help things. Did you knw that Kirsten has locked herself in the room and hasn't come out like within a week? And that Sandy is pretending like this never happened and becoming a workaholic?" Ryan stared at her.

"No..." He said feeling awful. God he had been pretty selifh hasn't he?

"Well of course you didn't. All you care about is how this affects you. You don't see to notice that your feelings affects the lives of others around you more then you realize. So I'm only going to say this once more. Get off your high horse, quite acting all moody and pathetic like and get dressed for the wake." She steped right into his face. "NOW Atwood! You are going if I have to drage you there myself" He stared at her.

"All right, all right. God I'm going." He muttered and hurried into the bathroom to change into one of the suites he had and Summer smiled victoriously.

(I'll put the rest of the day of the wake in the next chapter! And remember the more reviews I get the faster I'll update!)

"


	7. Chapter 7 The Funeral Part 2

_Thanks for all the great reviews! I live for reviews now so keep them coming :). Yes I do update this one quickly but when I have lots of reviews for a story and lots of thoughts running in my mind for it I just want to keep on writing it though I will update my other O.C stories soon! _

Chapter 7

Ryan came into the living room wearing a suite. After promising Summer that he'd be there she went back home to 'get dressed' too. Though he knew the real reason was she didn't want the awkwardness of seeing Seth's parents again. He stood uncomfortably in the living room. It was so weird being in there after being cooped up in the pool house for more then a week. Sandy came from his study, he had just called Hailey.

"Ryan!" He said flashing a huge smile. "Now here's a pleasent surprise. I thought you weren't coming."

"I uh well I changed my mind." Ryan said uncertainly and Sandy's smile got bigger.

"Enough said." He said happily. "At least I'm not going to be the only one going in this family." He sighed to himself. Ryan looked confused and then understood.

"Kirsten's not going?"

"I don't know." Sandy sighed again and shook his head. "I don't know anything. I called Hailey and she's on her way over here. Hopefully she can convince Kirsten but the way things are going I can bet she wont come to the wake. It's to painful for her. I'm not sure if I can handle it but someone from this family has to go right?" Ryan nodded.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around this past few days." He said slowly thinking of what Summer had told him. "I know that's pretty selfish of me and..."

"Who said anything about you being selfish?" Sandy asked confused.

"Uh, no one." lied Ryan. "I just feel um...with all you two have done for me and when you two need me I hide away in my room and..." Sandy shook his head.

"Say no more Ryan. I don't blame you for whats happening. No one does." Ryan looked at the staires.

"Maybe I should see Kirsten before we leave." He suggested. "I haven't seen her at all since graduation night." Sandy shrugged.

"If you want to." He said. "If that'll make you feel better." Ryan looked at the staires again.

"Is it true that she started drinking again..." He started to say and then stopped realizing that he wasn't supposed to know about it." Sandy looked at him.

"How did you know about that?"

"Summer was here just now." Ryan finally admitted. "She came from the back I guess. But yeah she was here and...informed me of what was happening outside the pool house."

"Oh I bet she did more then inform you." Smiled Sandy. "I don't care what she said if it got you to come. Unless of course she blames you for the accident..."

"She doesn't." Ryan intervened quickly.

"Good, cause I would have a problem with that." Sandy nodded. "Because it wasn't your fault Ryan. You know that right?" Ryan said nothing. He was thinking of how he should apoligize to Marissa but he didn't know how. Deep down he knew it wasn't Marissa's fault. If it was anyones fault it was Vulchuck's. It was just easier blaming Marissa then it was himself. He looked upstaires.

"I think I will see her." He said, not answering Sandy's question. Sandy looked at him sadly and nodded.

"I'll be waiting down here. Tell her I can always call Hailey on her cell if she changes her mind about coming." Ryan nodded and went upstaires. It was always easier to focus on someone elses problemes rather then his own. He headed upstaires and knocked on the door.

"Go away Sandy! I told you I can't go!" Came Kirsten's angry voice.

"It's not Sandy, it's me. Ryan."

"Ryan?"

"Can I come in?" Silence. Then he heard the door unlocking.

"All right." Kirsten said. He walked in slowly and saw the same thing Jimmy saw. Bottles of vodka and chardney, and pills. And kleenix around the room. The tv was on mute but again it was yet another home movie.

"You and I have been living pretty similar to each other haven't we?" He asked sadly. She looked up from the unmade bed that she was sitting in, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah I guess so." She said wiping them away. Ryan went over and sat next to her.

"Sandy's worried about you. Everyone is." Kirsten nodded.

"I know, Jimmy told me." Ryan nodded. He knew from what Marissa told him that Jimmy was there. Sandy had also told him through the french doors. Lately there was a lot of converstations like that. Sandy talking through the doors of the pool house. Reaching out to Ryan. Sometimes Ryan answered, sometimes he didn't.

"Are you going" Kirsten asked Ryan. Ryan nodded.

"I have to. And you know you have to." He told her. "You'll hate yourself later if you don't." Kirsten nodded slowly.

"I've been meaning to ask you Ryan..."

"What?" Kirsten had tears in her eyes again.

"Was he in any pain or scared when he...passed away?" She chocked on those words. "You were there when he died and..."

"No, he was in to much shock to be in pain. He didn't feel anything. And I was holding him so he was in a comfortable position. Me being there helped him not be scared either" Ryan told her even though part of that was a lie. Seth was scared-Ryan could see it in his eyes-but there was no reason that Kirsten needed to know that. She nodded. He looked down on the floor, uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"At least he didn't die alone." She said softly. "No one should die alone. " He nodded in agreement and moments passed without them talking.

"Are you going?" Ryan then asked to fill the silence. She looked at him oddly.

"To the funeral." He asked.

"Well I have to speak?" She asked after a few moments of thinking. Ryan shook his head.

"No. No one has to speak unless they want to." He said.

"Are you?"

"I uh...I hadn't planned on saying anything..."

"You should. I'm sorry I don't mean to pressure you into it..." Sighed Kirsten. "I was just thinkning with how close you and Seth were. Like brothers, the closest friend he's ever had...That you'd..."

"I understand. If you want me to, I'll say something." Ryan told her.

"I'm not going to guilt you into saying something Ryan." Kirsten said. "What type of mother would I be?" Ryan looked surprised at the mother comment.

"You still consider me a son to you?" He asked.

"Yes of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well I don't know. With all that's happened. You might not feel ready for 'motherhood'. That sort of thing. You might not want to be a parent anymore anyways. " Kirsten smiled at him.

"We adopted you. You are part of our family. Seth's death doesn't change that fact. Nor does you being 18." Ryan smiled softly, sighed and looked at her.

"I'll make a deal with you." He said suddenly. She looked at him.

"You go to the wake and I'll make a speech about Seth." Ryan told her. She stared at him.

"I'll be doing both of us a favor. Both of us need to do it." She sighed and nodded slowly.

"All right... I'll go."

SCENE SWITCHES TO A CHURCH WHERE CROWDS OF PEOPLE WERE WALKING INTO IT. SANDY HAD A HUGE SMILE WHEN HE SAW HIS WIFE COME OUT OF THE ROOM FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE THE NIGHT AT THE HOSPITAL. HE CALLED HAILEY ON HER CELL AND SHE DROVE QUICKLY BACK TO THE PLACE GLAD THAT KIRSTEN WAS FINALLY COMING TO GRIPS WITH THINGS. SANDY PUT HIS ARMS AROUND KIRSTEN WHO WAS WEARING SUNGLASSES TO HIDE THE BAGS UNDER HER EYES. RYAN WALKED NEXT TO HER, ALL THREE OF THEM IN BLACK. KIRSTEN HAD A BLACK VIEL OVER HER FACE. ALL THREE OF THEM LOOKED VERY SOLEMN.

Julie in the front row of the church saw Kirsten and Sandy and hurried over there.

"Sandy, Kirsten so glad you both decided to come." She said and hugged both of them much to Sandy's surprise. She also hugged Ryan who was looking at Marissa who had followed her mother. Marissa greeted a every solemn Kirsten and said hello to Sandy. She looked at Ryan unsure of what to do. Ryan looked back, equeally uncomfortable.

"Uh, Marissa., Can I see you for a moment?" He asked. She looked surprised.

"Sure." She said and followed him. Julie led Kiresten to the front seat with help from Sandy. Summer saw them from a distance. She was sitting with Taylor who was actually pretty quite and serious for a change. Luke walked in the church and came over to her.

"Hey Sum." He said and Summer jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said. She looked up, shocked.

"Luke!" She cried and hugged him. "I can't believe you came!"

"Are you kidding? I just can't believe all this is happening. It's so surreal." Luke said and she nodded saddly.

"Tell me about it." She sighed and then she looked over his shoulder and saw Anna walking in.

"Oh My God, Anna." She said softly. Luke turned, confused.

"Who's Anna?" He asked.

"Uh Seth's old girfriend?"

"Wait, Seth dated you AND her?" He said as he saw who Anna was.

"Yeah why?"

"She's hot! And so are you. I guess Seth was just a late bloomer." Luke shrugged. Summer ignored that comment and hurried over to Anna.

"Anna, I'm so glad you came." She said. Anna smiled at her. It was clear that she was still in a bit of a shock.

"I can't believe that this is happening." Anna said tearfully.

"No one can." Summer told her. Being strong for others was a good way of getting rid of her own greif which was too much to bare at the moment. Anna nodded.

"Is it going to be an open coffin?" She said softly and Summer nodded causing Anna to put her hand to her mouth. She looked over and saw the Cohens with Julie and Neil.

"I should say my respects to them." She said.

"So should I." Luke said.

"And me too." Zach's voice said behind them.

"Oh my God, Zach." Summer hugged him. "I can't believe you're all here."

"Of course I'd come. Seth and I were good friends when we weren't fighting over you." Zach smiled and so did Summer. "Those were good times." Sighed Zach.

"Oh I hope you don't mind Sum..." He started to say. She looked confused.

"Mind what?"

"I brought my girlfriend with me." He nodded to the benches in the back where a blond was sitting. She was looking around as if not sure on what to do.

"She wanted to go because she knew Seth and I were close. Well sort of close. Her names Bethany." Summer smiled.

"Of course not. I don't mind at all. I think Seth would like a crowed funeral."

"Then he'd definetly love this one." Sighed Zach. "Well I mean he should it's his, well I mean he shouldn't. You know what I mean." He said and she smiled.

"Well I guess we should say our repsects to Seth's parents. Zach told Luke and Anna."

"Am I included in that?" Said a voice and there was Alex walking up to them wearing a black tee shirt and jeans like always.

"Is everyone from Newport here?" Said Summer.

"Seems like it." Anna said.

"And yes you are included." Zach smiled at Alex who didn't smile back.

"I can't believe he's gone." Alex said. "Even though he was not a 'bad kid' no matter how hard he tried to be I always had a soft spot for him. Even though he was as weak as a girl." She laughed thinking of how he tried to lift boxes. They all smiled at that. "He was incrediblly sweet." She looked at Summer. "He really cared for you." She said softly. "In case you didn't know that I thought I'd tell you."

"Thank you." Summer said softly and then looked at the floor awkwardly.

"Eh um." Caughed Zach. "Let's go and pay our respects now that everyones here." With that everyone but Summer went to Kirsten and Sandy. She would talk to them later without anyone around.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen?" Said Zach coming up. Sandy and Kirsten both looked up, startled at the crowd that had formed. "I was an old friend of Seth's. We started the comic book together."

"Oh yes, the comic book guy. I remember you now." Said Sandy. Kirsten just smiled politely.

"Well I just came to say my respects. I am truly sorry for your loss. Seth was a wonderful guy who didn't diserve this fate."

"I agree." Luke said which surprised both Sandy and Kirsten.

"Me too." Anna smiled.

"Seth did diserve better." Alex agreed. Sandy and Kirsten were both shocked of how many people were Seth's friends.

"I guess he had more friends then we realized." Sandy smiled. Kirsten liked that too. They both disliked the fact of how unpopular Seth was.

AFTER A FEW MORE MOMENTS OF TALKING SCENE SWITCHES TO RYAN AND MARISSA TALKING.

"What did you want to tell me?" Marissa asked, uncertain of what to say or do. Ryan looked at her.

"It wasn't your fault." He told her. "I shouldn't have agreed with you. We can all play the blame game. I was driving, you pissed off Volchuck, Sandy and Kirsten let him go out with me, my mom bought me a truck. The point is the only one at fault is Volchuck. He may have been pissed off but he didn't have to follow through on his urges. Not one of us helped him do that. Heather might have but we didn't. It wasn't you're fault Marissa."

"But." Marissa started to say tearfully.

"It wasn't your fault." Ryan repeated. Marissa stared at him.

"Maybe you should try telling yourself that." Marissa said softly and he looked surprised.

"While I know you are being sincere deep down you still think it's your fault. You are never going to move on if you think it's your fault. I told you it was my fault to shift the blame, so you'd stop blaming yourself. I mean I still think I am partly repsonsible for this but still. I know you Ryan. You'll say one thing but think another. It's time to let go of that blame. If I let go of it you have to to. And I'll be here for you Ryan. However long it takes I'll stick by you. I don't care if it takes a hundred years." Ryan just stared at her, not sure what to say. "But thank you for apoligizing, that does mean a great deal to me." Marissa added softly and walked out purposly leaving Ryan alone in his thoughts.

SCENE GOES BACK TO THE FUNERAL WHERE THE SERVICE HAS BEGUN. A JEWISH PRIEST GIVES A PRAYER IN HEBREW AND STARTS TALKING-QUOTING PASSAGES FROM THE BIBBLE. THE COFFINE IS BEHIND HIM, EVERYONE WELL LOOK AT SETH AFTER THE SERVICE. SANDY LOOKS AROUND AND SEES THAT EVERYONE IS UPSET AND EVEN SOME OF THE YOUNG MEN WERE TEARY EYED, EVEN LUKE-AND ALL THE GIRLS WERE CRYING EXCEPT SUMMER. SANDY LOOKS AT HER FOR A FEW MOMENTS AND THEN LOOKS AT HIS WIFE WHO WAS SOBBING QUIETLY. JULIE HAD HER ARM AROUND KIRSTEN AND LOOKED UPSET ALSO. SANDY REALIZES THAT SETH'S DEATH AFFECTED MORE PEOPLE THEN HE AND KIRSTEN EVER THOUGH IT WOULD. THAT FOR SOME REASON COMFORTED HIM. THEN THE PRIETS ASKS IF ANYONE WOULD WANT TO SAY A FEW WORDS ABOUT SETH NOW IS THE TIME TO DO IT. NO ONE SAYS ANYTHING AT THE MOMENT THEN THEY HEAR RYAN'S VOICE FROM THE SIDES. MARISSA HAD RETURNS AND SAT WITH SUMMER.

"I would like to say a few words." Ryan said from the side rooms where he came from with Marissa. He looked at Kirsten who smiled at him for keeping his promise. He walked slowly up the staires of the platform unsure of what to say. He stood behind the podium and stared at the faces staring back at him.

"I uh...I really don't have anything written out.This was more of a promise to Seth's mom to get her to come..." That got smiles from everyone even Kirsten. " I guess I should start from the begining. I met Seth when I was staying at his house. His father took me in when I had no where to go. For all of you who knows Sandy Cohen you probably aren't surprised that he did that..." That got laughs out of everyone.

"Well uh... Seth was different then the rest of the kids up here. Basically he wasn't a snob." More laughs. "And he was a bit weird and geekish but that was what made him unique to me. He also was the only one who didn't seem to give a damn if I was from Chino or not. I could have been from Australia for all he cared." More laughs, Sandy was smiling. Ryan was a great public speaker surpisingly. " I think part of that reason was that he was lonely. He wanted companionship. He needed companionship and I needed-on the verge of sounding clitche-a friend. I always felt protective of him from the very begining. We just clicked, an instant connection I guess you could say. And we had been best friends more like brothers actually ever sense. And we hardly ever got into fights though he could be very annoying at times...very annoying." More laughs. "But that's just who he was. He was a bit self absorbed mainly because no one gave a damn about him for so long that he was the only one that cared about himself. In fact I bet he'd be shocked that he had a full house at his funeral. I know I am." Chuckles floated across the room, "Seth was the type of person that you could count on. While he had a great sarcastic wit about him there was also a serious side that was there. That you knew you could count on him for anything. He'd be with you and stick by you even when the goings got rough. He was one of the few people in the very begining, when I first moved here, that I could automatically trust right away. And I had a hard time trusting people for a while. But for him it was easy. He had that aura about him." Ryan cleared his throat and took a drink of water. His face saddened. "What happened wasn't fair to him. He didn't diserve that. And yes to confirm any rumors I was there when he died. He died in my arms." Murmurs now floated around the room. "I won't forget the last words he said to me." Added Ryan. He then looked at Summer. "He said. Ryan...and then Summer." Summer looked up sharply, tears had been forming in her eyes for a while now but she couldn't believe that Seth's last word was her name. That was too much. Marissa looked at her.

"Are you all right?" She asked softly. Summer shook her head and quickly scooted out of her seat thankfully at the edge of the seat on the far right hand where she could leave through one of the doors without anyone noticing her leave. Marissa looked at her leaving and so did Ryna but neither one said anything. Marissa thought about leaving and going to her but wanted to be there for Ryan too so she stayed to hear the end of Ryan's speech.

Ryan felt awful. That comment wasn't supposed to upset her. It was supposed to make her feel better. But he had to go on. No one even noticed Summer left.

"Now has most of you know Summer was Seth's girlfriend and they dated for almost 3 years." He said trying to move on with is speech. "They were great together. I never seen a guy care more about a girl then Seth did with Summer." He sighed. "I don't know what point I'm trying to make or if I'm making any. Right now I just feel like I'm rambling. Maybe I not. I don't know. What I do know is that I never had a friend or brother like Seth Cohen and I never well. I blamed myself for his death and then later on for a short period I blamed my girlfriend. Long story...The point for the blaming is that we can all sit around and blame one another. But that's not going to bring him back. That's not going to change what happened. And that won't stop our griefing. And if any of you truly know Seth you know he wouldn't want you to mope around forever. He'd want you to move on with your life. Get a life as he'd say." More laughter. "And that's what I'm going to try and do. It's not going to be easy for me at all, it'll be hell actually but I'm going to try and do it even if I don't succeed, for his sake. And I suggest that if you are in horrible pain with his death you'd try the same thing because we all know that's what he would want." He looked at Sandy and Kirsten when he said that. "Thank you." He finished quitly and left the poduim and left a very silent and stunned audience.

(Since this is such a long chapter I'll finish the wake and service in chapter 8! And remember the more reviews I get the faster I'll update! I put Zach's girlfriend in there to show everyone that he wont be dating Summer. Oh and I have ideas of how this story will end now and I even have an idea for a second part. If you want I can share my ideas in the next chapter and see if you'll like them or not. )


	8. Chapter 8 The Reception part 1

_Thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting! I appreciate every one of them:) And remember the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! This chapter well be mainly on Ryan. The next chapter well be more on Summer breaking down and loosing it which you have already seen her to do in the funeral. _

(BTW- You guys are right, I changed the date on the tombstone cause it was bugging me lol.)

Chapter 8

Ryan sat at the young adults table at the reception in his own little world. Anna, Luke, Zach, and Alex were chatting away about memories they had of Seth-what receptions after funerals were for-while Marissa had went off to comfort Summer who broke down again when she went to see Cohen's body on the coffine.

Ryan kept on replaying that scene of walking up to the coffine over and over again, always scared at what he would find-even though he knew what was there. That, to him, didn't make sense. Why was he so afraid? Why did he actually shake when he was touching the coffine, inching forward to look into it, Sandy and Kirsten following slowly behind?

He glanced at the table near them where Jimmy, Julie, and Niel was with Sandy and Kirsten. Kirsten had on a dull lifeless expression while Julie chatted away with her about their buisness trying to discract her and help her the only way Julie Cooper knew how. And Jimmy and Niel were both trying to get inside Sandy. Trying to get Sandy to open up, but Sandy was determined to hold it all in. Determined to be the strong one in the family.

Ryan looked out at the window and saw that they were preparing to barry Seth like they had planned during the reception. Niel and Julie thought it would be better to have an indoor service at a jewish cathederal and have Seth barried in it's backyard cemeterary during the reception when everyone was distracted. They were sure Sandy, Kirsten, Ryan, or even Summer couldn't handle the sight of Seth being lowered into the ground. While Ryan appreciated that something was pulling him towards the cemeterary. He got up.

"Dude, where are you heading off to?" Luke asked looking up,

"Outside." Ryan sighed. "I just need to be alone." He explained to the faces staring up at him in concern.

"Of course, we understand." Anna said quickly and the rest agreed after her knowing that this was harder on him then it was on them.

As Ryan walked by the Cohen's table Sandy gave him a worried look and Ryan gave him an 'everythings all right' look of his. Sandy nodded understanding their silent communication and turned back and gave his full attention once more to Kirsten who seemed to be sleeping sitting up, that's how quite and lifeless she was being and it was starting to worry Sandy. Really worry him. Ryan walked outside in his suit and watched the grave diggers barry his best friend and the only real brother he had ever had.

The gravediggers noticed Ryan right away but they didn't do anything or say anything. It wasn't their job to talk to the people at the funeral. It was their job to barry the kid. God they hated barrying kids. Kids and babies was the worst. Both had their whole lives ahead of them only to have one incident to screw it up. And this kid looked like such a nice kid too. Obviously well loved by the number of people that had croweded into this cathederal. A surprising number of people. A full house, this kid was lucky.

Ryan watched the the diggers unsure of what to do or think. Unsure of what he was looking for. What did drag him out here? Why did he want or need to watch his friend get barried into the earth? Some need for closure? So many emotions were jumbled up in him. Anger and rage was up there along with an unthinkable depression that was bound to set in if he kept on letting his angry emotions take over him.

Confusion filled his heart and mind. What exactly was he supposed to feel? Why couldn't he cry like everyone else? Even Marissa cried a bit and she wasn't that close to Seth, not as close as she was to Ryan and Summer. Why could Sandy cry but not him? Tears were starting to water his eyes but not enough to spill on his cheeks.

The gravediggers then had finished barrying Seth and all that was there was his tombstone. There it read

_Seth Cohen _

_1988-2006 _

_A beloved son, friend, boyfriend, and brother..._

Ryan knelt before Seth's grave and stared at it, the emotions kept coming untill he couldn't control it. The tears slowly started to spill out from his eyes and slowly he started to sob, and sob like he never imagined he could before.

Sandy Cohen had came outside to make sure that Ryan was all right and there he saw him, sobbing in front of Seth's grave. Sandy sighed and walked over to him.

Ryan continued to sob quietly unaware of a presence until Sandy placed his hand gently on Ryan's soulder and knelt down next to him.

"I was wondering when you were going to crack." He said softly and Ryan sobbed even harder unable to stop it now, all these emotions that he had been building up-except for anger-now pouring out. Sandy put his arms around Ryan and held the only son he had left now until Ryan could cry no more tears...

(Okay, really sad chapter I know but I'll try to make it well not cheerful but less sad next chapter. Can't have it too cheerful seeing how this is Seth's death everyone's dealing with. And remember, the more reviews I get the faster I'll update!)


	9. Chapter 9 The reception part 2

_Thanks for all the great reviews! I appreciate everyone of them! _:)

Summer stared out at in the parking lot shivering. Marissa had gone back inside to make sure everyone else was all right as well.

'Oh God Cohen.' She thought miserablly. 'Oh God I miss you...' Suddenly she felt a presance behind her and then a hand place a jacket over her shivering shoulders. She gasped, thinking for a second that it was Seth.

"Sorry." Ryans voice came from behind her. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's all right. It's for a moment..." Summer stated sadly. He nodded in understandment.

"You thought I was Seth." he said slowly and tears filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. He sighed.

"Somtimes I think I see him too. Coming across from the pool at night, but it's only a shadow. Sometimes I swear I feel his presance but that's just my imagination."

"Well it get any better?" Summer whispered.

"I don't know." He said honestly. She stared at him, God he hated her looking like that, so upset, so vulnerable. He knew that it was up to him to protect her and help her. It was what Seth would have wanted.

"Is it true?" She said softly. "That his last word was my name? And before that, your name?" Ryan looked at her and nodded. She put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh." She managed to to say quietly. He looked at her kindly and sadly.

"It's not wrong to cry." He told her. "To let go of being strong. There's nothing to be ashamed in that." Summer looked at him.

"Why did you?" He nodded slowly.

"Uh, yeah just now." He admitted.

"You don't seem the crying type." She commented and looked emberressed. "I'm sorry, it's just you keep your emotions locked up in you..."

"That was the problem. I kept them so locked up in me they just came pouring out." He said. She sighed.

"I don't need to cry. I don't cry" She told him. "I'm fine. Really. I'm fine, I'm fine... I'm f-i-n-e."

"If you say that you're fine one more time I won't believe you." He teased and she cracked a smile. Then as she started to laugh a sob escaped her throat and then she hicupped, trying to hide tha sob. He straightned up a bit.

"It's all right." He said softly. "You don't have to be ashamed to lose it." That was all it took for Summer. She nodded and then tears came flowing down her cheeks.

"We were going to go to college together." She gasped through her sobs as he held her.

"I know, I know."

"We had our whole lives planned out..."

"I know..." He sighed, unsure of what else to do but hold her.

"Why did this happen?" She sobbed. "Why?" And for that Ryan had no answer...He just held her until like him she could cry no more.

(Sorry for such a short chapter but I'll be putting more Summer in the next upcoming chaps as well. Again thanks for all the great reviews! It was really hard to try and capture Ryan's character and still have him cry, because I knew he would but just how he would is hard to describe since he doesn't cry very often, well hardly at all actually. I hope I stuck close to his character! Again thanks for the great reviews!)


	10. Chapter 10 The Breakdown

(Thanks for all the great reviews! I agree that the story needst to have some more focus on the parents because now it's mostly Ryan, Marissa, and Summer which is great but I want to get a Sandy and Kirsten chapter in here sometime so next chapter well have Summer and Marissa and Ryan again but this chapter is for Sandy and Kirsten, thanks for pointing that out Cheeleader2006. See I do take all of your suggestions into consideration and some of them as you can tell I use! So keep on brining up suggestions, because they do help me see what the readers want to read!)

_Kirsten's griefing will be similar to how Julie's dealing with Marissa's death because I think they are handling that extremly well and very believable and Kirsten herself would probably distract herself too if Seth died instead of Marissa. _

**Disclaimer**: I borrowed the coffee scene from the movie Man of the Year where the Laura Linny character had drugs in her and she didn't know about it. She acted similar to my writing for Kirsten but I thought it was such a powerful scene and I thought it would be interesting if Kirsten flipped out that way because she had drugs in her that she did know about it. It's similar but different if that makes sense. So don't sue me! It'll make more sense if you saw the movie lol. If not I just wanted to point that out:)

Chapter 10

Julie and Niel and Jimmy walked Sandy and Kirsten back to their home.

"You okay Kiki?" Julie asked knowing how the funeral was for her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kirsten said plastering a smile on her face. She sighed. "No I'm not fine. But I will be." Julie nodded.

"Remember if you need anything..."

"I know where to call." Kirsten squeezed Julie's arm. "Thank you. For everything." She said seriously.

"You would have done the same for us if one of our daughters died." Julie said thowing away that compliment.

"Thank God they didn't." Sighed Jimmy and Niel nodded in agreement. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he lost Summer.

"Well I'm glad for your sakes that you didn't." Sandy agreed. The other three adults looked at each other.

"Say Sandy you want to hang out sometime?" Jimmy asked. "Marissa and I are staying here for a while. Perapes we could golf and hang out and..." He trailed off at the look Julie gave him. "Or whatever." He shrugged.

"No thanks, not now." Sandy patted him on the shoulders. "But thanks for the offer. Perhapes I will take it up sometime."

"Sandy Cohen golfing?" Julie asked skeptically. "Now there's a sight I'd have to see."

After a few more minutes of polite conversations the Roberts and Jimmy finally left much to Kirsten and Sandy's relief. They were finally alone. Ryan was with Marissa and Summer so they didn't have to worry abou him for a while. But then, Kirsten realized, she'd be alone with Sandy. She wasn't sure if she'd like that seeing how uncomfortable things had been between them lately.

"I um...I just remembered." She said. "We're out of bagels and cream cheese. I need to run to the store and get them. You know how this family lives on bagels."

"Great, I'll come with you." Sandy offered.

"No it's all right, you don't have to." Kirsten said, waving her hand.

"Then Rosie will do it." Sandy told her firmly.

"I can do it." Kirsten snapped, equelly firmly. "I am capable of this one small task Sandy."

"Kirsten we are going to have to talk about this sometime." Sandy told her.

"I know." Kirsten said. "And we will! I swear. I just need to get the bagels and go to the pharmacy..."

"For what?" Sandy asked sharply.

"For my prescriptions." She said. "You know the medications the doctor prescribed me."

"You mean the anti-depressions?" Sandy asked arching his eyebrows. "I don't think the doctor meant to have you wolfing them down and consuming them with alcholol." Kirsten avoided his eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said firmly.

"Are you taking anything else that's not good for you?" Sandy asked. "Any other drugs?" Kirsten was silent. "Kirsten?

"No!" She shouted and grabbed the keyes from her purse. "Listen I'm fine Sandy, I really am fine."

"One more fine and I won't believe you." Sandy said trying to lighten the mood.

"I just need to do this errand all right Sandy? I need to do this errand and then...and then we'll talk."

"We better." Sandy said. "We can't avoid this forever." Kirsten looked at him with her eyes asking why but she nodded her head in agreement.

"I know." She said. "I know!" She repeated at the look Sandy gave her. "I know..." She said one more time and then hurried into her car. "I'll be back in a jiffy." She promised and took off before Sandy could say anything leaving him alone in a house full of memories that he wasn't ready to remember yet...

Scene switches to a grocery store. There Kirten is at a starbucks part of the store.

"I would really want my coffee today." She said, ansy.

"One cappachino coming right up." the man said. Kirsten drummed her fingers on the counter-trying to hold her hands still. For some reason they couldn't quite moving. The man watched her closley as she impatiently waited for her drink.

"I was here first!" She shouted to a guy that called out an order. The guy looked at her oddly muttering 'Bitch' before he left.

"Any day now!" She shouted to the man and he handed her the coffee. She took out her wallet from her purse, her hands shaking and shakingly gave him the right amount. He watched, worried. She picked up the cup and tried to stir in the suger and cream but the coffee spilled.

"Shit!" She shouted. "Shit, shit, shit." She grabbed napkins as she tried to clean it up. The man behidn the counter got the mop out. "My mess!" She shouted at him, grabbing the mop. "My mess and I'll clean it up, I can clean up one goddamned mess. Look at me! I'm a mess, godamn it this is so humiliting. Damn, damn, damn, look at this mess. Over one measly cup of coffee. Seth would be so dissapointed in me. So dissapointed..." She kept on muttering to herself while barely able to mop of the mess.

"Kirsten honey?" One of her Newport friends went to her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" She shouted. Her friend stared at her crazy eyes and looked at the man behind the counter.

"Call 911." She said and he nodded. "Call 911...Kirsten honey can you hear me? Everything's going to be all right, everything's going to be fine..."

"My mess, my mess. I don't need help. My mess...Oh God Seth would be so dissapointed in me if he was here, so dissapointed..."

"Eveything's going to be fine...Everything's going to be fine..."

"My mess...I don't need help, this is my mess...my mess...my mess..."


	11. Chapter 11 The Dream

(Thanks for all the great reviews, and remember the more reviews I get the faster I'll update!)

Ryan hurried inside the hospital in search of Sandy. He had heard that Kirsten had a nervous breakdown but couldn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it. Hadn't this family arlready been through enouh? He saw Sandy in the hall with Julie, Niel, and Jimmy. All of them looked upset.

"Ryan." Sandy looked relieved when he saw him,

"What happened?" Ryan asked breathlessly.

"She um had what you might say um a breakdown on the large part because her body is chocked full of drugs and mixed with alcholole, well not the greatest combination." Sandy told him with his voice shaking.

"Drugs?" Ryan asked shocked.

"She drowned a whole bottle of pain killers, tylenol, anti-depressants and all sorts of other presicribed pills. All of those can be just as deadly as cocaine if they are over used." Sighed Sandy.

"Is she all right?" Ryan asked. "I mean well she be all right?" Sandy nodded.

"She's sedated right now. It's for the best." He sighed again and sat down and put his hands over his face. "I feel like it's somehow my fault." He murmured.

"How could it be your fault?" Ryan asked, confused. Julie looked up.

"It's not your fault Sandy." She said. "There was no way you could have known, I mean Jimmy didn't even know right Jimmy?"

"If anyones at fault it's me." Jimmy admitted. "I knew she was taking the anti-depressants and painkillers I just didn't know how much. I should have guessed, should have seen the signs especially since I was the one she allowed to see her. I should have been your eyes and ears Sandy and I wasn't, I'm so sorry." Sandy shook his head.

"It's my fault." He repeated firmly. "I should have stopped her from going, I should have been more presistent about seeing her. I should have checked in her doctor..."

"Well you shut up?" Ryan snapped as he sat down and they all looked at him in shock. "No one's to blame. You can do the blame game and the should ofs all day long, I have and let me tell you it's exhausting. It's exhausting just listening to you. No one's to blame, these things just...happen. It's not like she planned to take so much, she just did..." Ryan's voice trailed off unsure of what else to say. Sandy smiled at him.

"How did you get to be so smart?" He said, still smiling lightly.

"Years of practice." Ryan teased back. It felt good to joke around like this. There hasn't been much laughter and joking in the Cohen's household and it was once knowing for it's happiness. Now the only feeling you get when you walk in is utter depression. Sandy leaned back.

"I sometimes wonder." H sighed. "Well we ever be the family we once were?" Ryan shrugged.

"I wonder that too." He said. "And I just don't know. I just don't know..."

(Scene switches to Summer who's sleeping and turning on the bed, having one flashback after another)

_I just want you..._

_No one remembers how you used to feed that squarrel after his acorns got taken away from the fat squarrel... _

_"I hated that fat squarrel!"_

_For what it's worth, I named the boat after you..._

_Declare me now or loose me forever!_

_Who is this?_

_"No one"_

_I'm not no one!_

_"Princess Sparkle what do you want?"_

_"Oh Gee thanks Cohen what am I?"_

_Uh the boobs-slap-Uh the bitch?_

_"You're jewish?"_

_Yes that's why I'm so comfortable in this desart heat._

_"Who lets a bunch of nuns pass them? Oh Cohen does!"_

_Okay they have God on there side Summer, I'm not going to beat Jesus. _

_Summer..._Seth's face appeared suddenly and looked at her.

_"Cohen... Oh God Cohen please, come back, please...Cohen..." _she started sobbing he looked at her with those kind and considerate and deep eyes of his. He smiled at her softly and touched her face.

_Summer..._

_"Why? Why did you leave me? Cohen why? We were so happy..." _She continued to sob.

_Summer..._

_"Why?"_

_Summer..._

_"WHY, DAMN YOU WHY?"_

_Summer..._

_"WHY?!"_

_Everything will be fine Summer. Everything will be fine?_

_"How? How can they be fine without you?"_

_Everything will be fine..._

_"How?"_

_Summer..._

_"Why?!"_

_I love you..._

And with those words Summer jolted awake, her face tear streaked unsure of what she was was real or a dream...

(I know this sounds like an ending of a story but don't worry, it's not! I have lots more stuff up my sleeve for this sucker. I just wanted Summer to have some sort of closure at the moment even if it's perminate. If you want get get more of this though, remember you have to write 'em to get 'em!)


	12. Chapter 12 The Wake Up Call

(Thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting! I apprecaite each and every one of them, and remember if you want to get 'em you have to write 'em!)

Sandy stared at his sleeping wife, holding her hand.

"Oh honey, what are we going to do?" He whispered softly. "How the hell are we going to get through this?" He was still slightly in the denial phase of death, not wanting to admitte how bad things werre getting with his marraige and family. But with Kirstene's breakdown there was no way to avoide it. Kirsten groaned softly and slowly started to open her eyes.

"Hey baby, honey." Sandy said, straightening up a bit. "How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?" She groaned as she looked around.

"You're at a hospital. You had a breakdown sweetie. You overdosed on the pills you've been taking." Sandy told her gently.

"Seth..." Kirsten said softly. "Where's...Seth?" Sandy looked at his wife painfully and she saw his expression. "It wasn't a dream?" She asked, chocked up. "It wasn't a dream?" He shook his head.

"No baby, I'm so sorry it wasn't a dream. I wish it was though. I wish to God it was. " Kirsten closed her eyes and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"I thought for a moment..." She whispered pitifully. "That is was all..." Her voice trailed off a bit.

"I know baby, I know." Sandy murmured sadly, brushing her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry that it wasn't. Sometiems I wake up somedays and I swear I hear him in his room, or in the kitchen getting bagels to eat and..." His own voice trailed off too. "But it's not a bad dream. It's not. I wish it was though. I really do." Kirsten had tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry about the pills." She whispered. "I didn't mean to...I wasn't trying to kill myself. I really wasn't. I just wanted to escape."

"Sh...Sh...it's all right. We don't have to talk about it. I understand." Sandy told her softly.

"Don't send me back to rehab." Kirsten pleaded him then. "I don't think I'd be able to survive if I went there. My home is here. I need to be here Sandy. Don't send me back...to that place. Please." She was begging him now and he hated that she felt like she had to beg. He sighed.

"I wont lie. The thought did cross my mind. Only because I thought it might help you honey. For you to talk to other people other then me. I wasn't getting through to you and you only talking to Jimmy...that's not healthy Kirsten. I've been worried about you and now this..."

"I know, I know but please Sandy. I can't go back there." Kirsten said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I can't, I can't, I can't..." She was crying softly now and he sat up and held her tightly.

"Sh...Sh...It's all right. You feel that strongly about it I won't take you there. We'll get through this together all right? Together."

"Together." Whispered Kirsten as he hugged her.

"But you have to promise me that you won't shut me out anymore. We have to talk to each other of we are going to get through this together. You can't keep on shutting out the world, something like this will happen again but it'll be worse. I can't lose you too Kiki. You have to promise me okay?" Sandy whispered tearfully, his own voice chocking. "Promise me."

"I promise...I promise." Kirsten murmured and she meant it to. It wasn't just to say it to get him to leave her alone, she truly meant it. She didn't want to be in the dark anymore. She wanted to be out, to move on. She wanted her marraige back.

As they held each other both of them felt that this was a huge step, the big wake-up call that they have been looking for. The first real step towars the road of recovery. They weren't sure exactly where that road would lead, but they knew that they would take it together...

(Again I know that sounds like an ending of a story but don't worry, I still have more plans for this story yet! It's just the end of the chapter, I figured we needed more Sandy and Kirsten time.)


	13. Chapter 13 At the Doctors Office

(I wasn't sure where to go with this story or keep on going but I came up with this neat idea and I had to write it so this story is far from over! This way there will be the light at the end of an otherwise very dark tunnel!)

Summer stared at Dr. Jamison in shock.

"I'm what?" She said, blinking.

"You're pregnant." Jamison smiled. "Congratilations. Summer put her hand to her mouth, tears welded up in her eyes and she hurried to the bathroom to vomit. "Or not..." The doctor murmured.

"Are you all right?"

"Are you sure? That I'm pregnant?"

"Two months pregnant." Dr. Jamison smiled but then frowned. "I can tell this isn't exactly good new for you is it?"

"I don't know if it's a miricle or a curse." Whispered Summer.

"What do you mean?"

"The father of this baby. I er...he was killed. Two months ago, on Graduation night." She murmured and her doctor stared at her, horrified.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"I um we well had sex the night before and... It was a car accident..." Summer's voice trailed off as she stared at the wall in shock. "We just had his funeral two weeks ago, his mother just had a nervous breakdown after the funeral. I...Now I'm pregnant with his baby..." Summer breathed those last words, her voice shaking.

"I'm so sorry." Jamison repeated, unsure of what else to say. "At least a little bit of him will live on in this child. May it be boy or girl." He said, smiling a bit. She smiled back suddenly picturing a mini Seth running around the house.

"I hope it's a boy." She said suddenly, the idea slowly sinking in her mind. "And that he looks exactly like Seth."

"Seth? Is that his name?" Dr. Jamison asked and she nodded. Jamison smiled. "Well then in your case I hope that it's a boy also." He helped Summer to her feet.

"Now are you sure you'll be able to drive all right?" She nodded still in a bit of shock.

"I have to tell his parents. And...Ryan..." She left before he could ask who Ryan was. As she drove home she wondered how the hell Sandy and Kirsten would react to the news, but the reaction she was most interested in seeing was Ryan's. Would he be upset? Furious? Happy? Who knows, Ryan could be very unpredictiable at times. She sighed still not believing it herself. She was pregnant. Pregnant! With Seth's baby. She was sure life would never be the same again, and she was right...

(Sorry for such a short chapter, it's late but I really wanted to get going on this idea, tell me whether or not you like it!)


	14. Chapter 14 The Will

(Thanks for all the great reviews!)

Ryan was sitting at the dinner table while Sandy and Kirstengot things ready. All of them were waiting for Summer who told them that she had important news. Very important news.

"When did she say she'd be here?" Kirsten asked.

"7:00" Sandy said as he helped make the salad. "Looking forward to Summer's visit Ryan?" Ryan only grunted in response causing Sandy and Kirsten to look at each other. Ryan knew that he was being rude and he should help but he couldn't help it. His mind was somplace else. It was an odd dream that he had last night.

He woke up to a noise and when he looked over he swore he saw Seth.

"Seth? Is that you man?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. When he looked at the doorway again Seth was gone but he got up anyways and looked outside. He swore he saw Seth at the pool. Seth turned and smiled at him. Instead of getting creeped out by it Ryan seemed almost hypnotized and followed the shadowy and ghostly figure of Seth.

"Seth?" He asked and opened to door to the living room. There was Seth again at the bottom of the stairs looking up. Ryan looked up and then went up the stairs as well. There was Seth again smiling his odd smile that he sometimes add when he knew something that the other person didn't know. He was at his door. Ryan slowly touched the handle to Seth's old room. He hadn't been in there since that night. He slowly turned and opened the door. The lights were off and he slowly flicked it back on. He shivered. He felt weird being there. It wasn't right. He looked around, a bit surprised. But he wasn't sure what to expect. He wasn't sure if he liked what he saw. Everything was still untouched and exactly like the way Seth left it on Graduation Night. It was as if no one has entered this room since his death. And Ryan realized that no one had.

He went inside and something told him to go to Seth's desk. There in a dawerer was a key in the lock. He turned it slowly and opened the dawerer, unsure of what to find. But what he did find was something he wasn't expecting. There was a envelope that said

"Seth Cohen's Will." A will? Since when did Seth write wills? Did he know he was going to die? Ryan stared at it very confused but opened it. He had a feeling that this was what that ghost Seth was trying to tell him.

There he read that

Seth's boat-The Summer Breeze -belonged to both Summer and Ryan. "I really couldn't decide on that one. Now they can decide for me."

Captain Oat's belonged to Summer "To Keep Princess Sparkle company."

His comic books-Ryan's "Do I need to explaine on that one?"

Hs CDS-To Marissa "Unfortanitly I like the same music that Cooper likes. Yeah I know scary."

Half of his movies -Sandy's "He'll learn to like those Japanese movies. I know he well."

A Gold watch with a picture of Kirsten and Seth inside, as well as Scrapebooks and photo albums and old homemade videos that Seth made-Kirsten's " I know she's more of a sucker for these things."

His golf and chess stuff-Sandys. "Even though I wasn't very athletic at least these were the sports that I was good at. Now he can pretend he had an athletic son"

His mixed CDS-To Summer. "They were full of our songs anyways."

His posters-Taylor's "She showed apperication for them."

Map of Taiti -Ryan's "Go there someday for me If I don't get to."

The Rest of his movies and tv series-Ryan's

His computer-to Ryan "It's about time he got his own computer man!"

Ryan read the rest of the list mostly to Ryan or Summer or Seth's parents unsure of what to think. Seth was 18 now. They had skipped his birthday a month ago and pretended that it didn't happen. But why did Seth write a will? Even Ryan didn't have one. He knew that Seth was philisophical but still...Why?

"Ryan? Ryan?" Kirsten was calling him back into reality.

"What?' He asked dumbly.

"I was wondering if you were all right. You seem awfully quite." Kirsten said. She went over to him and felt his forehead. "Your not warm."

"Honey..." Sandy sighed, exasperated.

"Sorry out of old habit." She said sheepishly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Ryan said. He didn't want to tell them about the will. Not quite yet. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"That must be Summer." Sandy said and went up to get it, all of them wondering what her news was, and non of them epecting it to be what she was going to tell them...

(Sorry for a short chapter. It's late and this chapter is more about Ryan discovering the will. I hope you liked it though!)


	15. Chapter 15 What happened at Dinner

(Sorry for such a long wait! I haven't forgotten this story, it's just this week was in our play at the college was going up and I'm part of the 'tekkies' and on top of that this is the last week of fall quater so I have like two projects to finish up and a test and several papers and, and...sigh... in case you can't tell I'm just a _tiny _bit hectic right now but I NEED a break so I've been writing some of my fanfics today :). They're much funner to write the any college paper! But yup, haven't forgotten this story, or any other story of mine. Oh and thanks for all the great reviews!)

Summer came into the Cohen's kitchen looking more tired then usual.

"Summer sweetie how have you been?" Kirsten smiled as she hugged Summer.

"All right." She said softly. Sandy hugged her too.

"Long time no see kiddo." He said, patting her on the back. She smiled back and then saw Ryan coming in from the kitchen.

"Hey Atwood." She said softly.

"Hey." He answered back slowly giving a half hand wave. Kirsten and Sandy looked at each other.

"Dinner's on the table ready whenever you are." Kirsten said quickly to fill in the silence.

"And don't worry, Kirsten didn't cook it. Ryan and I did. She just thinks she helped." Sandy said winking. Summer smiled feebly knowing what efforts they were making to make her feel more comfortable.

Soon after a few minutes of awkward conversation they seated down to dinner.

"So Summer." Sandy said while cutting his meat. "Kirsten said you told her there was something you wanted to tell us? Something important?"

"Oh yes um..." Summer said and looked at her plait unsure of how to answere.

"Nothing's wrong is it?" Kirsten asked worriedly. Ryan glanced up a bit at that and she could see the worry in his eyes.

"No, nothing wrong, or at least I don't think that nothing's wrong." She said.

"What to you mean?" Sandy asked, confused. All of them were. She took a deep breath. She was going to have to tell them sooner or later. She looked down while she spoke.

"I um...I went to the doctors office the other day." She said softly.

"The doctors office?!" Kirsten said loudly but then sheepishly stopped as Sandy gave her a look.

"Yes um...I um as it turns out..." She sighed. "I'm pregnant." There it was out. In the open. The bandaid was pulled off. It was so silent that you heard all three forks dropp in midair. She looked up slowly. "Oh and um Seth's the father." She added. That was it...Suddenly Kirsten felt faint and slowly collapsed and fell to the floor.

"Kirsten!" Sandy shouted before she passed out...

(Sorry for such a short chapter but this really is a perfect cliffhanger isn't it? At least it's out in the open!)


	16. Chapter 16 Their Reactions

(Sorry for such a long update, I've been really busy, I might not be able to udpate for a couple of weeks cause my sister and her husband are flying in for Christmas, so I'm udpating this story and some of my other stories tonight and tomarrow, I'm glad everyone likes the pregnancy idea. It was a great way I thought to bring in some light in an otherwise very dark and depressing story.)

Kirsten slowly opened her eyes and three faces were looking down at her. She groaned.

"Honey are you all right?" Sandy asked as they helped her back to the chair. She looked at Summer.

"Pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Um...Yes, I went to the Doctors office and seriously Mrs. Cohen, Kirsten, I never expected you to react like this!" Summer stammered, clearly unstable.

Kirsten sighed.

"Neither did I sweetie." Summer looked at her uneasily.

"Your...Your not mad? Not upset?"

"What? Why would I be mad? Or upset?"

"I don't know, because you were just moving on and then this happened." Summer shrugged.

"I agree with Kirsten, why would we be mad?" Sandy asked. Ryan just looked at the floor.

"We're more shocked than anything else." Sandy added and Kirsten nodded.

"Hence the fainting." She smiled as she took a drink of water. Summer slowly sat back down.

"Good for a while I thought you might be angry." She said and looked at Ryan catiously.

"Are you angry Ryan?" Ryan looked up quickly.

"Huh?"

"I mean, ever since I told you." Summer shrugged. Ryan sighed.

"I don't know what to feel right now." He admitted. "And if I'm angry it's not because you're pregnant Sum. It's because of this whole goddamned situation and the fact that Seth isn't here to celebrate the news and be the great father I know he would have been." Summer nodded.

"But you're all right with it?" She asked nervously. " I need you all to be all right with it. Your my family. I haven't told daddy yet, I can only imagine his reactions, but you all..." She started to shake. "I don't know what to feel either." She finally admitted. "I've been thinking about how I should be feeling on the ride over. Happy, sad, angry, scared, a mixture of all of them." Ryan nodded as she talked.

"I know how you feel." He said. "I haven't known what to feel like for a long time. A very long time, to long for my liking." Kirsten and Sandy looked at each other. Even though they weren't exactly part of this conversation they felt like it was a big step for Ryan who had hardly opened up to them sense the Seth's funeral. Sense even before Seth's funeral. Sandy patted Summer on her knees.

"We're fine with it." He said and looked at Ryan and Kirsten. "All of us our." He added. Summer smiled.

"Good." She said. "Good."

"Do...Do you know what the sex is?" Kirsten asked, shaking. Summer shook her head.

"No." She said. "But I hope it's a boy. A boy who looks just like Seth." They all fell silent at that and Ryan nodded as he stood up.

"So do I." He agreed.

"Where're you going sweetie?" Kirsten asked, concerened. Ryan looked at her.

"I have to go get something." He sighed. While they had been discussing the baby he knew that it was time. Time to show them the will. They would have to find out about it sooner or later right? He could only imagine what their reactions would be. He hoped they would take it as well as they did with the news of the baby. But one can only hope, you can never know for certain...

(Sorry to cut it off but my dinners on the stove getting cold and my tummy's hungry lol. So yeah I'll try and update tomarow and make the next chapter longer!)


	17. Chapter 17 Thoughts

(Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm going to have a pretty long chapter hoping it satisfies everyone because for the next couple of weeks I might not get an oppurtunity to udpate my work since my sister and her husband is flying in for Christmas, so yeah I'm making this a longer chapter then I have been so hope you enjoy! Oh and Niel takes the news quiet well. I don't understand why in several Summer pregnancy stories he is the villian. In the show he seems to love her very much. If she was pregnant he'd probably be mad at Seth, not Summer. But I've learned to especially love him this season now that we are seeing more of him. Even though he left Julie you can't say he didn't try! He shouldn't have had the affair yes but I loved how supportive he was of her and how he did try and help her through it.)

Sandy walked upstaires lost in his own thoughts. It has been three days since the news of the baby and the will and all thoughts of being able to move on was put on hold. Kirsten and Summer both started sobbing when Ryan read the them the Will that he had found. Appearently at the end of the will Seth had said he had some money in his account, what was to be his college tuition but if he dies he wanted that money to go to Summer. That made Summer cry even more. It meant that even though he was dead, Seth was still able to provide something for his child. Not that money was a problem but still...

Sandy paused at Seth's door, something he hasn't done in a while. He had heard a noise though coming from inside, an almost whimpering noise. He slowly opened the door and there was Kirsten just sitting on the bed holding one of Seth's favorite sweaters which was now pretty musty smelling.

"Honey?" He asked, coming in slowly and closing the door. It was still fairly eerie to him, coming into this room. A place he hadn't been in since Graduation Night where he came in and told Seth how proud he was of him and gave him a check. A check he was sure that Seth would want them to give to Summer. Summer or Ryan. He knew though that Ryan wouldn't touch that money so it would more then likely go to Summer and the baby.

Kirsten looked up, her face tear stained. "Oh Honey..." He said sadly and hurried over to the bed to hug his greiving wife.

"You shouldn't have gone in here baby."

"I know." She said, her lower lip quivering. "But...But the will. I f...figured we out to..to start clearing out some of his things..." With that she sobbed harder. He held her tightly.

"I know..." He whispered softly. "I know."

"Just...being here..."

"I know sweetie."

"I miss him Sandy." Kirsten gulped and looked at him with watery eyes. "I just...I just miss him Sandy. I miss our baby..."

"I miss him too." Sandy said, tears in his own eyes now. "You have no idea how much I miss him."

"I just want him back...I just want our baby back, is that to much to ask?"

"I want him back too honey but we can't..."Sandy's voice cracked. "We can't have him back."

"I know..." Sobbed Kirsten. "But...I've been thinking..."

"What sweetie?"

"I don't remember if I said I loved him before he left." With that she broke into fresh sobs.

"Oh Honey is that what you've been thinking about? Seth knew that you loved him. He knew that both of us did. We made it pretty clear."

"I know it's just..." Kirsten was trembling. "You always think you can say it later but there was no later...There was no later Sandy...And I honestly don't remember if I said I loved him or not."

Sandy sighed. "You did say it honey." He lied. He honestly didn't remember either but a little white lie wouldn't hurt, not if it helped make Kirsten feel less guilty.

"I...I did?"

"Yes, don't you remember? You gave him a quick hug before he and Ryan left to go out for a drive and you said 'Don't stay out to late.' and he said that he wouldn't and you said 'Remember to wear your seatbelts and be careful' and he said that he would and you said 'I love you' Before he left and he said I love you too. Don't you remember?" Sandy described the incident so well that he almost believed that she said those things. She sniffed.

"Kind of." She whispered. "But, I said that I loved him?"

"Yes honey you did."

"Okay." She nodded slowly, tears disappearing. "That's good...That's good..." Sandy held his wife in Seth's room for a long time after that wondering when the last time he said that he loved Seth to Seth, wondering if they would ever get over this.Wondering if it would always hurt this much.

(Scene switchs to Ryan at the poolhouse laying on his bed.)

So many thoughts and emotions were running through his head. Like Summer had described it he too didn't know what he was supposed to feel. It had been three days since they found out about the incident. Three days and he still didn't know what to feel. He felt almost numb. He remembered the last time he felt numb. It was when they were puting Seth's body in a bag. He shut out that night as soon as it entered his head. He never allowed himself to think of that night for very long. How long has it been since he was able to fall asleep? It had been several months after Seth's death, almost 6 months really but still, he could never get a proper nights sleep. Every night he would wake up at least once thinking of Seth.

How many times in a day did he allow himself to think of Seth? Not many, but how many times did he end up thinking about him? Too many. Now Summer was pregnant. Pregnant with Seth's kid. So many emotions filled him when he thought of that. Anger, anger that Seth wouldn't be around to raise his child, fear, fear that the child did turn out to be exactly like Seth and it was too painful to look and watch him, and hope. Hope that he would look and act ike Seth so that Seth would be able to live on through his child. And confusion. Confusion on what he was supposed to be feeling, and why he was feeling those emotions he was experiencing.

As Ryan stood up he leaned against the wall and then gave it another hard punch. He then looked up and stared at the holes that covered his walls and he managed to crack a smile. Sandy really was going to have to get him a punching bag soon.

(Scene Switches to Summer's bedroom.)

Even though it was late at night Summer couldn't sleep. Ever since she found out about the baby she had been laying awake. Before it was because she wasn't sure how her father or the Cohen's and Ryan would react. She was shocked to discover their reactions was the opposite of what she had expected it to be.

The Cohen's seemed thrilled and Ryan...Well at least he wasn't angry about the idea. Only angry that Seth wasn't there to share it with them, like she herself was. Her father surprised her the most. She was so afraid to tell him. His opinions of her and her life meant everything to her. So if he said that he was dissapointed in her she felt like her heart might break. But instead after a few minutes of shocked silence he got a huge smile on his face.

"So I'm going to be a Grandpa huh?" He asked. She nodded, still shocked herself at him smiling.

"Well I better get shopping then." He said standing up. "What kind of Grandfather would I be if I didn't have preseants to dote on my Grandchild?" She started crying when he said that.

"Oh Daddy." She sobbed and hugged him tightly.

She smiled in her bed as she thought of that night, but she still couldn't sleep. Her dreams of Seth haunted her. She glanced over at Princess Sparkle on the nightstand and picked her up. She looked at her plastic horse.

"Lonely huh?" She asked. "Well Seth left us Captain Oats. He'll keep you company." She only wished Seth was also there to keep her company for her. She sighed and rolled over knowing she would have to fall asleep sooner or later. Late nights like this wasn't good for the baby. She smiled and touched her tummy. Life was growing inside there! All of it seemed so surreal. She closed her eyes thinking of her unborn child, hoping it was a boy, as she fell into a dreamless deep sleep...

(Okay maybe it's not as long as I thought it might be but I hope it's long enough to satisfy my readers:) I appreciate every one of you! Agani thanks for all the great reviews! They are what kept the story going! So keep them coming!)


	18. Chapter 18 Reunions

(Hello everyone:) I'm back! I had a wonderful relaxing break but now back to my old routine. I have so many fanfictions to get caught up on lol, too many. So don't worry, I haven't forgotten about any of my stories! It may just take a while before I update them.But yup, now I'm back and I'll try and update my stories as quickly as possible! And again thanks for all the great review!)

**By the way- I realized that I said it was six months since Seth's death and I realized then lol that Summer would definetly be showing at 6 months. So I'm going to shange it to two months. Maybe Three months. I don't think you show too much at three months. So yeah it's been three months since his death, not 6, lol my bad. **

Chapter 8

Ryan walked groggily into the kitchen to grab a bagel and some coffee. He froze though when he saw some boxes by the couch. Boxes with Seth's things. He saw Sandy carrying down another box, looking tired.

"What are you doing?" Ryan snapped. Sandy sighed as he carefully put the box down.

"Going through Seth's room for Kirsten. She wasn't strong enough."

"Going through Seth's room? Why?" Ryan asked suspiciously.

"Well we need to sort out the things so we can give the stuff to the people that Seth wanted them to go to. So I figured it was high time that we did that."

"But you're throwing anything away?" Ryan said slowly as he stared at the boxes. The movie 'The Goonies' was sticking out from one of them, causing Ryan to give a small smile. He remembered how Seth had loved that movie and forced Ryan to watch it with him, causing Ryan to surprisingly admitte that it wasn't as horrible as he thought it would be.

"Oh God no. Is that what you thought we were doing? No wonder you were on edge." Sandy smiled.

"Here." He said, handing him a small box. Ryan looked confused.

"What's this?"

"Cds. Give these to Marissa, that's what Seth wanted. She and her father returned again today haven't they?" Ryan nodded. A few days after the funeral he and Summer both convinced Marissa to leave and go back exploring the Greek Islands with her father. But Marissa promised to return sometime by the end of the summer after leaving at the end of June. Jimmy too was reluctant to leave Kirsten but both Kirsten and Sandy convinced him it wasn't fair to him and Marissa to stay in order to help out with Ryan and the Cohens.

"Yeah she's back." Ryan said and smiled. Sandy grinned at the smile.

"Excited to see her?"

"Well that and I was just thinking of the shocker that she was going to get when she finds out that Summer's pregnant." He chuckled. Sandy laughed at that too. Ryan looked pleasently surprised. It was the first time he really heard Sandy just laugh like that since that night.

"Yeah she's sure in for a big surprise." He agreed.

"Speaking of Marissa she said that Julie would pick her and Jimmy and that she'd be back around 10:00." Ryan added after looking at the clock. It was 10:30. He used to be a morning person and would always rise early but with those long and restless nights trying not to think of Seth and always failing caused him to sleep in late. Sometimes past noon. He was surprised Sandy or Kirsten has never mentioned it but he figured they were trying to just give him space and not push him away.

Sandy smiled and patted Ryan on the shoulder.

"Then you better go."

"What about the boxes?"

"Don't worry." Sandy assured him. "I can handle it."

"You sure?" Ryan asked. "Because if not you can wait and we'll do it together." Sandy shook his head.

"It's better just to get it out of the way."

"Where's Kirsten?" Ryan then asked, looking around, realizing how empty the house felt.

"She went to do some errands. She didn't want to be here while I cleaned out Seth's room. I don't think she could have been here, wouldn't have been healthy for her. But it wouldn't be healthy to just keep things like it was either." Sandy sighed and Ryan nodded in understandment.

"Well I won't be too long."

"Take as long as you want." Sandy told him. "And we'll do something special for dinner tonight." He added.

"Chinese?" Ryan asked, raising his eyebrows. They hadn't had Chinese since well it's been a while. Sandy chuckled.

"I was going to grill up some fish but from the look of those eyebrows I think I better make some Chinese instead."

"By make you mean order right?" Ryan joked. It was nice to be able to joke around like this. Just laugh and have a good time. Something they haven't been able to do in quiet a while.

"Right." Sandy laughed. "Glad we're on the right page." He added.

After a few more jokes tossed around and Ryan purposly not looking at the boxes he thene quickly escaped, guilty for not helping Sandy but at the same time relieved that he didn't have to go through it also.

Sandy sighed after Ryan left. The truth was he could have used Ryan's help, emotionally that is, more then he wanted to admitte it. But it wasn't fair to Ryan. Ryan needed to see Marissa. He desperatly needed her, more then he wanted to admitte. Sandy smiled as he thought about the last couple of minutes. Being able to joke like that was a rare gift for all of them. Something they havent' done in a while. He looked down at the boxes and sighed again as he knelt to the floor. Time to do the painful task of sorting through his son's life and orginizing his memories. He stared at the boxes unsure of how to begin. This was unfamilar terrority. God, looking at these boxes made him realize just how badly he needed Seth. Just how badly they all needed him. They all took him for granted at one time or another, thought he'd always be there, but now he wasn't. Now he was gone, and all that was left of him was what was in his own memories and in these boxes...

Ryan hurried over to the Robert's house and eargly rang the doorbell. Marissa answered it and throw herself on him, giving him a huge hug and smile.

"It's so good to see you again!" She said happily. Ryan walked backwards, a bit thrown offgarud but then hugged her back.

"It's great to see you too." He said softly. She smiled as she left go of him.

"Come inside." She said. "Mom it's Ryan!" Julie, Niel, and Jimmy came from the dining room.

"Ryan hello! How nice to see you." Julie said coming over to hug him. He was also take aback from this, after all this was the women who hated him and wished he left Newport and never returned. But now she seemed more then happy with Marissa dating Ryan then ever now.

"Hey Ryan." Jimmy smiled. "How's Kirsten?" He asked worriedly.

"Doing better." Ryan said which was true. She wasn't overdosing on pills anymore. She was going to AA classes again.

"Sum ought to be here any minute, same with Taylor." Marissa told him smiling.

"It will be just like old times." She promised.

"Well not all like old times." Ryan replied softly. "Some things won't be the same." Marrissa cast her eyes to the floor.

"Look Ryan..." She started to say.

"Well look at the time." Niel said suddenly. "My colleges and I are going to playing some golf around 11:00. Jimmy, care to join us?"

"Sure." Jimmy said quickly sensing that Marissa and Ryan needed some alone time.

"I'll go with." Julie added sensing that too.

"Since when do you play golf mom?" Marissa asked, shocked.

"Since uh...Since Niel has been teaching me." Julie said quickly, obviously lying and with that the room was empty.

"My mom's a horrible liar." Laughed Marrissa. Ryan smiled.

"Yeah she is." He agreed. She sighed and then directed him into the living room to wait for Summer and Taylor.

"Look Ryan..." She started to say again. "I know back there I acted like Seth's death never happened but I did that because I thought it would be more helpful to you if we didn't talk about it."

"I know what you were trying to do." Ryan told her. "It's all right really, I'm not mad or anything."

"Good." Marrissa said, relieved. "I know you and the Cohen's are going through hell right now. I didn't want to add more drama to it all. That's one of the reasons why I agreed to go. To give our relationship some space. It's clear your not ready to have a relationship right now."

"You're right I'm not." Ryan admitted. "And I honestly don't know when I'd be ready to have one again."

"Just take your time, and I'll wait for all long as you need." Marissa promised him. He smiled.

"You just reminded me why I fell in love with you." He told her and leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She looked at him in soft surprisment.

"I've missed you." He added.

"I've missed you to." She replied quietly and suddenly the doorbell rang causing them both to jump.

"That would be Sum and Taylor." Marissa said, clearly caught offguard. And it was. She hurried to let them in and gave Summer a huge hug.

"Hey Sum you all right?" She asked as they were going to the couch.

"Why do you say that Coop?" Summer asked, looking a bit green. She had just finished upchucking her breakfest. Morning sickness was one of the worst things she's ever experienced.

"Because you look like your about ready to throw up." Marissa said.

"Too late, she's already did that." Taylor volunteered the answer. Marissa looked at them confused.

"What's going on here? You sick or something Sum?"

"Well not so much as sick..." Summer's voice trailed off and Ryan grinned. He knew what was comming.

"Then what?" Marissa said, agitated, and stood up.

"You might want to sit down for this." Summer adviced her.

"Why?"

"Well all right then, I'll just come out with it." Summer smiled at Taylor and Ryan who grinned back.

"What's the secret?" Marissa cried, clearly annoyed.

"I'm pregnant." Summer said smiling. Marissa collapsed on the sofa.

"Oh and Seth's the father." Summer added causing Marissa's mouth to drop. There were no words...

(I hope you liked it! I realized I had like zero Marissa after the funeral lol. Oh and I just thought of a good idea. I just saw the great episode 'My Two Dads' where Ryan reunites with his father. Well I was thinking, what if I brought Frank in-and make him be like he appeared to be on the show, clean cut and more eduacted-and have him help Ryan move on with Seth. I dunno, just an idea but I kind of like it,)


	19. Chapter 19 Therapy

(Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm introducing Frank in this chapter! And he's going to be like the way he was on the show, cause I really liked him, surprisingly.)

Chapter 19

Marrissa stared at Summer.

"Pregnant?" She whispered in disabalief. "But how?"

"Um...the night before Graduation well we were caught up in the moment..." Summer sighed. "Look Coop, I know this is a shock but you should be happy for me. I mean I am. This way...well this way Seth well be able to live on through his child." Marissa's eyes teared up.

"Of course I'm happy for you!" She declared. "But it's going to take a lot out of you Sum. Emotionally and physically. Are you sure your ready?"

"Is one ever really ready for motherhood?" Summer gave a short laugh as her eyes wondered around the room. On the coffee talbe next to the couch there was a picture of the fabulous four at the carvinal. She stared at it as Marissa continue to talk about readiness and being prepared, and being cautions. She stared at the photo zooming in on Seth's smiling faces and tuning out the other voices. Tears welded up in her eyes as she saw him laughing, not knowing his fate. That he would die at 17 years old. 17, he didn't even get to celebrate is 18th birthday. That day passed by like any other day. A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly slammed the photo down, unable to look at it any longer. The others stared at her worriedly.

"Are you all right?" Marissa asked. She gave them a fake smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Marissa and Taylor looked at each other.

"Um...Sum..." Taylor said slowly. "I know I probably shouldn't have done this but you need to talk to someone."

"No I don't." Summer interjected quickly.

"Well I mean you and Ryan both need to talk to someone." Taylor said. Ryan looked up sharply.

"What?"

"I um...I found a really good group theropy program and I knew that you guys never would so..." Taylor shrugged helplessly.

"Taylor you didn't!" Summer cried accusingly.

"Marissa and I talked about it and she thinks it's a good idea. I made seperate appoinments with seperate groups, that way you don't have to see each other there if you don't want to..." Taylor said as Ryan glared at Marissa.

"Did you really say it was a good idea?" He snapped and Marissa sighed.

"Look Ryan you and I...We can't communicate anymore. I want to help you, Taylor and I both do but you won't let us in. We can't undesrtand what you're going through. Yes I was friends with Seth and I miss him a lot but you two were like brothers, it would be like me loosing Summer..."

"Aw Coop." Summer smiled. "How sweet. I'm still not going."

"Well you at least try?" Taylor begged her and Summer sighed.

"Yes." She muttered and Taylor looked importantly at Ryan.

"Ryan?" Ryan frowned for a moment and was about to say no before Summer jumped in.

"If I have to go YOU have to go!" She shouted angrily and Ryan quickly raised his hands in defeat of the wrath of Summer Roberts.

"All right, All right, you win. We'll go."

"Good!" Taylor smiled, truimphantly. "Sum you have a 1:00 appoitment. Ryan you have a 3:00. "

"When?" Summer asked.

"Tommarrow if you want. I figure the sooner the better right?"

"Easier for you to say. You don't have to go." Summer replied sulkily. Ryan said nothing, lost in his own thoughts. He's never did any kind of therapy, or group therapy. But who knows? He was intrigued. This might help get some odd feelings off his chest. Feelings that he couldn't share with Marissa because like Marissa said, she didn't understand, who knows? It might actually be helpful.

THE NEXT DAY.

Summer walked the halls trowards the group therapy room slowly, dreading it. She hated talking in front of strangers. She loved to talk but only to people she knew. She didn't like the idea of bearing her soul out to a group of strangers though she knew that Taylor was only trying to help and was probably right. She probably needed this but she still felt awkward. She didn't feel right.

She walked in, feeling her stomach and looked around. The session was begining. A women was telling a story about how she lost her child while sobbing. Summer stared at her and at the group staring at the women and slowly backed out. She leaned against the wall in the hallway, breathing heavily. She couldn't do this. It was to soon. She didn't belong there...

A FEW HOURS LATER

Ryan walked the same halls that Summer did, unsure of what to feel. For some reason he felt nervous. Like the first day of school nervous. He stopped at the door and knocked before entering.

"Come on in." Said a friendly voice. Ryan entered slowly and found a group of friendly but sad looking people in a circle. A man sitting near the door clearly looked in charge.

"Hello." The man smiled. "And you must be Ryan Atwood."

"Um...Yes I am." Ryan said nervously.

"I'm Matt. Please take a seat." Ryan took it thankfully.

"Ryan well be joining us." Matt informed everyone.

"Hi Ryan!" Everyone greated him welcomly.

"So Ryan, why don't you tell us why you're here?" Matt asked, smiling warmly.

"Um...why I'm here...I'm here I guess because recently I just lost my brother."

"I'm sorry." Matt said softly.

"I um...Well techinically he's not my brother." Ryan stammered. The others looked confused. "I um..His father adopted me when I was 16, took me in as one of his own. His wife was pretty welcoming also. They had a son." Had, how strange was it to say that? But for some reason was the story started it got easier to talk about it. "His name was Seth. He and I instantly connected. We became best friends since we first met, and later we were like brothers..."

"His father sounds remarkable.Taking in a teenager like that." Matt said with a bit of awe in his voice.

"Yeah Sandy Cohen's an amazing person."

"Did you say Sandy Cohen?" A man from the group asked eargly.

"Um yeah, why?"

"He's terrific! He helped me get my kid back for almost nothing. He's one of the best people I've met!"

"He is isn't he?" Ryan agreed more to himself. "And he didn't diserve to lose his son..."

"Why don't you tell us what happened to Seth?" Matt asked softly and kindly.

"I um...I was driving my new truck that I got for graduation. And well um...My girlfriend's ex boyfriend started to tailgaite us and basically caused us to have an um accident. I managed to get Seth out of the car before it burst into flames but he died...in my arms before the ambulance got there...It was on graduation night too." Gasps and murmurs filled the room. Matt smiled sadly.

"That's an awful thing to have gone through. I've bet it's changed you." Ryan nodded in agreement.

"I've lost every person I've ever cared about, my mom. My real brother and now..." His voice cracked. "And his girlfriend is pregnant with his child and I don't know how to feel about that. I'm still cooping with the fact that he litterly died in my arms and I'll never see him again." Ryan sighed, out of breath. Taylor was right. He needed to talk to someone, to get it out. "I've felt so angry but that's the only emotion I allow to show is anger." He added. Matt nodded.

"Not surprising. It's the easiest emotion to deal with. Easier then dealing with accepting what happened. Acceptance is one of the hardest things to achieve. Accepting his death, accepting that he'll live on in his child. Just accepting. what happened happened for no reason and that it wasn't your fault. People who feel guilt love to play the blame game. But let me tell you a secrete. The blame game won't bring him back. It won't fix things. It'll make it worse for yourself and everyone around you." Ryan stared at the floor, silently thinking about that while another person murmured

"Amen."

IT'S DUSK AND RYAN'S WALKING AT THE PEIR, THINKING ABOUT THAT AFTERNOON.

Sandy came up to him suddenly, startling him.

"Geeze, Sandy trying to kill me?" Gapsed Ryan.

"Sorry." Sandy said sheepishly. "Listin um Ryan there's someone here that I think you'd want to see."

"I'm not in the mood for any visitors Sandy."

"Not even for your old man?" Asked a familar voice and out of the darkness Ryan squinted and saw a man coming towards him, a man in a jacket, a man that was clean cut looking. Suddenly there he saw his father. Frank Atwood. More anger and emotion wilded up in him.

"Hello Ryan." Frank said softly, his eyes also filling with emotion as he saw his son fullgrown, his son that he hadn't seen since he was 10.

"Let's get something straight." Ryan snapped, unable to take this surprise. "You're not my old man." With those words he quickly walked away, wanting to leave his past behind him. All of it, and leaving Sandy and Frank out in the cold...

(So let me know what you think about bringing in Frank! I really liked him surprisingly on the OC and think he could be good for Ryan. Something positive to help Ryan recover, so yeah tell me what you think! I want to know :)!)


	20. Chapter 20 The talk at the Pier

(Thanks for the reviews! This will be a short chapter because it's updated pretty quickly.)

Chapter 20

Frank stared sadly at the figure of Ryan walking further and further away. Sandy sighed and looked out into the pier, for some reason Ryan rejecting his father didn't seem to make Sandy happy like Sandy thought it would.

"Don't take it personal." Sandy told Frank, confused on why he himself was giving an explianation. Frank didn't diserve one but yet here he was giving one anyways. "I um...Kirsten and I just recently lost a son, Seth..." His voice was hollow and sad and Frank looked at Sandy and saw tears brimming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "No parent should have to barry their child." Sandy nodded slowly.

"Yes I agree...But the reason why Ryan is so upset right now, well it's not about you."

"It's not?" Frank sounded surprised and for a good reason.

"No. He and Seth were very close. Like brothers. Ryan told me himself that he wasn't as close to Trey as he was to Seth." Frank sucked in his breath slowly. No wonder his son looked so upset. "Not only that but um.." Sandy sighed. "Ryan was the one who was driving in the accident. Seth died in his arms." Frank stared at Sandy horrified.

"Geezus." He whispered.

"Now I don't blame Ryan but I'm sure Ryan blames himself. That's just how he works. I don't think Ryan well ever be able to forgive himself, and I'm afraid that if he doesn't he won't be able to move on."

"Wow." Frank said and looked out at the water like Sandy was doing. " Just...wow."

"Wow is right." Sandy said, his mouth flickered into a small smile. "I um have some pictures of Ryan. Ryan and Seth, if you'd like to see them." Why was he reaching out to Frank? He hated Frank for what he did to Ryan and yet here he was asking Frank if he'd like to see pictures of Ryan. It doesn't make any sense. Nothing makes any sense anymore. Frank nodded.

"I'd like that." He said, suprising of how unangry Sandy seemed with him. He wasn't the only one surprised though. Sandy opened is wallet slowly and took out some wallet sized pictures of Seth and Ryan. Frank looked at each one slowly, some were by the pool, one of Ryan throwing Seth in the pool, one on the couch in the living room, Ryan trying to sufficate Seth with a pillow, Kirsten laughing in the background. A picture of Ryan on a bike and Seth on a skateboard, another picture of Ryan and Seth with two girls at what looked like a carnival and a holiday card of the whole family. Frank stared at the last one seeing Sandy's arms on Seth and Ryan's shoulder, Kirsten in the back smiling, next to her the Christasm tree and on the bottom it said "Merry Christmikah from the Cohens." Frank smiled as he handed the pictures back to Sandy who was obviously still hurting and trying to keep his compuser.

"You have a beautiful family." Frank told him. "Ryan looks like he belongs with you." Sandy nodded smiling with sad pride.

"Yes, I did have a beautiful family." He said sadly. "I'd give anything to have Seth back." He said out of no where. "To be able to see him and hold him again, to laugh at his jokes... So would Ryan." Frank nodded uncomfortably. After all what do you say to something like that?

"I've missed out on a lot." Frank said in a sad tone. "I missed out on some of his most important years."

"Would it be selfish of me to say that a part of me's glad that you did? Sandy asked honestly. "Because all honesty it's true. Because if you and Dawn were together we never would have met Ryan. Ryan never would have been arrested and we never would have been able to adopt him."

"Perhapes in some weird way I was supposed to get arrested so Ryan could come here." Frank shrugged. "Not that I believe in any of this fate crap but his life here is a hell of a lot better then it was in Chino." Sandy nodded in agreement. Unfortanitly Frank Atwood wasn't the monster that Sandy pictured in his mind. Unfortantily he was nice. Which made it harder to hate him. But a part of Sandy was thankful that Frank was such a screw up. Sandy shook his head. Boy was he messed up.

"How about you come by sometime this weekened?" Sandy suggested. "Ryan for the first time went to grief therapy so he was probably thinking a lot about Seth. It just wasn't the best timing." Frank nodded.

"I understand. I wasn't surprised that he wasn't happy to see me though, he wouldn't have even if Seth was alive." Frank sighed. "And I'm sorry about your boy's death. That truly is an awful thing. I'm glad Ryan managed to find someone he could trust and form a friendship with. He didn't have a lot of friends in Chino and he has some trust issues."

"Can you blame him?" Sandy asked slowly and Frank shook his head and laughed.

"No I cannot." He admitted. Sandy smiled at that and then nodded slowly.

"I should probably go. I try and get home early now. Seth's girlfriend Summer is coming over for dinner." Why did this matter to Frank? Sandy asked to himself. Why did he feel nervous around that man?

Frank nodded and gave Sandy a card.

"Here's my number." He told him. "Call me. I really do want to see Ryan again, more then a few seconds." Sandy smiled and nodded.

"Well do." He said and shook Frank's hand before he left. And as he left he felt very confused. He liked Frank a lot but he hated him too. He was glad Frank went to jail, and he knew that was wrong. He felt very protective of Ryan but he knew Ryan diserved and perhapes needed to see his real father. Perhapes Frank being here well help Ryan stop thinking about Seth so much and start moving on, like they are all trying to do. Perhapes Frank being here was a good thing, but perhapes it was the worst thing that could happen. Sandy didn't know but what he did know was he would be watching Frank closely. He'd be damned if he let that man hurt Ryan again.

(Like I said somewhat of a short chapter but if I get enough reviews I'll definetly make the next one longer!)


	21. Chapter 21 The Fall

(Thanks for the great reviews! I appreciate each one of them, but remember, the more reviews I get the faster I'll update!)

Chapter 21

That weekened as Ryan sat alone in the pool house he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said and as soon as he did he regretted it. There was his biological father Frank Atwood.

"Ryan?" He asked. "May I come in?"

"Since when do my needs interfere with yours?" Ryan asked bitterly. Frank sighed.

"I guess I diserve that." He admitted and slowly sat down next to Ryan on his bed. "Nice place."

"Glad you think so. Thinking about stealing from them or something?"

"Why would you think a thing like that?"

"Oh I don't know..."Ryan shrugged. "Cause that's what your best at?" Frank looks at him sadly.

"Hey don't get me wrong, everyone has something their great at. Some people like Sandy Cohen are great fathers and husbands. Some are just great stealers."

"And I guess I'm the latter." Frank said.

"You said it not me."

"Look Ryan..."

"What do you want from me?" Ryan asked quietly.

"What?"

"Why are you here? It's not enough that you had to ruin my childhood, you want to come here and ruin this too right?" Frank shook his head with tears in his eyes.

"Ryan I have made tons of mistakes..."

"I wouldn't call them mistakes." Ryan muttered.

"You're right, they are a lot worse then mistakes and some of then like hitting you and your mother are unforgivable. I realize that. I don't want anything from you accept perhapes a second chance." Ryan looks at him, surprised. "Now I know that's a lot to ask for, I know that. But I've changed!" Ryan scoffed. "I know that's hard to believe but Ryan people who are like me, well we do change sometimes. I'm clean now, sober and I haven't touched a drop since I got out of jail and while I was in jail, I guess that's like been 10 years hasn't it? 10 years Ryan and I haven't smoked pot or drank beer. And I got my GED and I'm thinking of going to college to get my AA and perhapes a major in something, I don't know what yet." Ryan raised his eyebrows in shock at Frank. "I know, I never was the scholery time but school and learning has helped me change, helped me want to change. Just getting my GED gave me a huge confidance boost...I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to change Ryan, I have changed. I just wanted you to know that." He looked at Ryan sadly. Ryan was silent.

"Why don't we take it slow?" Ryan said suddenly filling the silence. Frank nodded, suddenly getting emotional. He was hardly ever emotional. They continued to sit in awkward silence.

"I..." Frank stammered and Ryan looked up curiously at him. " I heard about Seth." Frank told Ryan softly. Ryan's face hardned at that name and looked away.

"So?" He asked coldly.

"I'm sorry Ryan, I really am. I know that doesn't mean much to you but I truly am sorry that you had to go through that pain. I wish I was there to help you with it."

"Well you weren't. You were in jail." Ryan said bitterly and Frank lasped into silence.

"I would have liked to have met him." He said, again trying to reach out to his son. "He sounded like a great kid, a great friend."

"Yeah..." Ryan said looking up with tears in his eyes. "Yeah he was..."

(Scene switches to Summer's house.)

Summer squezed into her dress that she was wearing at the dinner party that she was going with the Cohens, Roberts-including Marissa and Taylor at a resturant. Something Sandy figured they all needed, a night out. A night out to have fun and think about nothing.

"Stupid belly." She muttered as she winced at the tightness of the dress. She stared at it knowing that it was to small for her. "Well frat this! I'm going to wear it anways." She grumbled annoyed. She put on her heals and walked painfully to the hallway and screamed as she saw a strang person in Marissa's bedroom... The person looked up startled and she turned to run down the stairs and as she did she slipped on her dress and fell to the bottom...

(I know mean cliffhanger, but the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update!)


	22. Chapter 22 Mending broken relationships

(Thanks for all the great reviews! I have also updated my newest story 'The Forgotten', I have another story I'm corrently working on revolving Seth and Summer trapped in an elevetor 5 years into the future, lol not that I _need_ another story)

Chapter 22

The cell phone at Ryan's bedroom started ringning while he and Frank was in the middle of a conversation discussing Seth and Ryan's relationship. Ryan looked surprised to see it was from Niel Roberts.

"Dr. Roberts?" He asked. "This is unexpected."

"Yes and Sandy said he would call you but he and Kirsten are too busy talking to the doctor, something I should be doing right now."

"Doctor? Why are you guys at the hospital?" Ryan asked standing up. Frank looked up worried for his sons sake.

"Summer had a fall."

"A fall?" Ryan looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"She fell down the stairs in her dress that she was wearing for tonights dinner." Ryan's face paled.

"And the baby?" He breathed. He was confused still on his own emotions towards the situation but he would never have wanted Summer to have a misscarraige.

"The baby's fine thank God." Niel said in a tone of relief. "Sum's a bit out of it though. She's gonna need to stay a couple of days in the hospital for observation. I'm sure she could use her friends right now. I've already called Marissa and Taylor was with her so they're on the way. Sandy and Kirsten was with me and Julie so we're all here and..." Neil sighed.

"Take a breath Dr. Roberts. Summer's fine and the baby's fine. Just keep on telling yourself that." Ryan told Summer's father, surprising even himself.

"Yeah I know, it's easier to say then do though. But um...I just thought I'd let you know..."

"I'll be there right away." Ryan assured him and after thanking him for calling he hung up. Frank looked at him concenred.

"Summer's pregnant?" He said. "I was just getting to the part of Seth and Summer part 1." Ryan flickered a smile at that.

"Yeah she found out she was pregnant a few months after Seth's death." Frank smiled.

"Does she know the sex yet?"

"No but she's hoping for a boy. We all are."

"That makes sense, that way Seth well be able to live on." Frank said nodding his head in agreement. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going. Unless you'd prefer me to stay out of this, that's understantable. These really are your people, your friends, your family. Not mine." Ryan smiled at that.

"Who ever thought people at the OC would be 'my people?' he joked causing Frank to chuckle as the quickly left the poolhouse, Ryan still shaken over the thought of loosing either Summer or the baby. While he and Summer were never close before Seth's death losing somone like her after all he's been through, after all they've been through would be too much.

They arrived at the hospital and rushed to Summer's room. Sandy was out in the hall carrying coffee.

"Ryan." He said happily, setting down the cups and hugging Ryan.

"So she's all right?" Ryan asked worriedly. Sandy nodded and then looked at Frank.

"Frank, I'm surprised you came."

"Of course I did, this girl's important to Ryan." Frank said as if fthat was an explination.

"So you suddenly turned into a new leaf?" Sandy asked still on edge on Frank. Yeah he poured his heart out at the pier that night but that still didn't mean he trusted this brand 'new' Frank Atwood. Frank smiled.

" I don't blame you for not trusting me Sandy."

"I don't." Sandy said flatly.

"Sandy I wanted him here." Ryan said quickly. "We actually got to talking, learning about each other."

"Ryan's doing most of the talking. So many stories a man can have about jail." Frank said smiling. "Besides Sandy you're the one who said to call you guys to come down there this weekened for a second chance and when I do you're now biting my head off." Sandy sighed at that comment, knowing there was some truth to it.

"I just don't want Ryan to get hurt. He's been through so much this year..." He said his voice trialing and then he seemed to snap out of it and looked at Ryan.

"Summer's awake and alert and anxious for visitors." He said. Ryan nodded slowly, still unsure of what just happened there. They all were.

"I'll wait out here." Frank told him. "I wouldn't really belong there and now's not the time to introduce me to everyone in your life."

"You sure?" Ryan asked. "I mean you sure you'll be all right with that?"

"Well I need to catch up on my readings anway." Frank said shrugging as he picked up a magazine from the magazine rack. "Oprah. I haven't read her in a while." Even that got a flicker of a smile from Sandy though he'd never admite it.

Ryan hurried into the bedroom where Marissa and Taylor were sitting at the bed.

"Hey," He said in a concerned brotherly voice as he pulled up a chair near the bed and near to Marissa. Summer smiled.

"Hey."

"I heard what happened, everything's all right?"

"Yeah..." Summer sighed. " I feel kind of stupid now."

"What why?"

"Well the person who was in Marissa's room..."

"Wait there was a person in your room?" Ryan asked sharply to Marissa.

"That's why I freaked and tripped and fell down the stairs, but the person was just Kaitlynn."

"Kaitlynn?!" Ryan asked. "What was she doing in there?" He demaned.

"I said she could borrow some jewlery for the date she was having..." Marissa started to say but then was intterupted.

"And I can't believe some jewlery almost cost Summer and her baby's life." Said a trembling voice of Kaitlynn in the doorway. She was holding coffee in one hand and a teddy bear in another.

"Kaitlynn it's all right," Summer said assuredly.

"Well I still feel awful." Kaitlynn replied, her voice shaking. "Worst thing ever hearing your scream and falling down the stairs. I thought you were daed! If I had thought you were home I would have made myself known..." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Sum's not dead though Sis." Marissa assured her. "She's alive and so's the baby. Thanks to you, you did the right thing calling 911 right away and not moving her."

"I guess those cpr and what to do in an emergancy classes finally paid off." Kaitlynn answered thoughtfully. "Well here I got this bear as an apology. I'm so, so sorry Summer, you have no idea..."

"Kaitlyn stop talking and sit down." Summer said in a demanding voice that her friends didn't even hear her use that ofton. Kaitlynn did as she told and handed Summer the bear. "Thank you." Summer said in the same stern voice. "Now, listen to me, are you listening to me?" Kaitlynn nodded. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have predicted this, in fact you might have just saved my life as well as my baby's people have been known to die from falling down the stairs."

"That's right, she took the words right out of my mouth." Sandy said entering the room with Kirsten and Julie. "Took me forever to fetch these two." He added in explination of their dissapearence. "They seemd to think a gift shop is the same thing as a store in a mall."

"Well it's a store in a building, same thing." Julie said smiling a bit

. "How are you sweetie?" Kirsten asked as she went and bent over to kiss Summer.

"Fine, more then fine." Summer smiled as she sat up. "I found out the sex of the baby." She said happily and they all straightened up.

"Well are you going to tell us?" Julie asked eagerly.

"Well do you want me to?" Summer asked teasingly.

"YES!" They all shouted, even Ryan. Her smile grew wider.

"It's a boy!" She declared, with tears in her eyes. "A little boy, like I wanted..." Silence filled the air and then Sandy let out a whoop surpising everyone.

"Sandy since when do you whoop?" Kirsten asked, caught off guard.

"Well if there was ever a time to whoop now is the time." Sandy said smiling from ear to ear. "Just think Grandma we're gonna have a grandson!"

"_Grandma_?" Kirsten asked, raising her eybrows causing them all even Summer to laugh and Ryan relaxing a bit. No wonder Summer seemed so fine with the whole ordeal. She found out the sex of her child, that's enough to make anyone happy. But even with the happiness Kirsten began to grow solem through the conversations.

"Kiki what's wrong?" Julie asked worriedly as she noticed her best friends fallen face. Sandy noticed it too.

"Honey?"

"If only Seth was here..." Kirsten sighed causing them all to stop smiling. "I'm sorry but it just feels wrong not to mourn for him, or at least think about him on a time like this." Sandy's face hardened as he painfully thought about his dead son.

"I know that honey..."He said, his voice cracking the good mood slowly vanishing, but still there. "But it's also wrong for us not to be happy just because we're worried that we aren't missing our child enough." Kirsten sniffed and nodded.

"You're right, I'm just being a party pooper. You go on and celebrate without me." Sandy looked at his wife and then looked at everyone else.

"Erm...If you all don't mind, I think it's time Kirsten and I head home."

"Sandy..." Kirsten said a bit emberresed.

"No I, we've had a long day."

"You don't need to explain." Neil said to Sandy knowingly. "We understand."

"You do?" Sandy asked and got nods from the room, even from Summer." Thanks..." He turned at looked at Ryan. "And I'll see you?..."

"Later this evening." Ryan promised and gave both Sandy and Kirsten a brief hug before they left for home...

They drove home in silence, each in their own thoughts, and walked into the house in silence. As they headed towards the seperate parts of the house, Sandy the livingroom and Kirsten the bedroom Kirsten stopped.

"I'm tired." She said in an exhausted voice.

"I thought that's why we were going home." Sandy said in an equelly tired voice.

"No I mean I'm tired of us not talking like we used to. Of us sleeping in seperate bedrooms. I know you're doing that for me, I had to do that for a while because I was afraid of getting intimante with someone again, getting close to them, afraid that I'll lose you to." Sandy turned and looked at his wife who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh honey..."

"Sandy I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting, not just for today but for the last couple of months. I know I've been better around people but when it is just you and me... I'm sorry." She whispered. "I hope when you're ready you'll want to come back to me, because I do miss you Sandy. I miss what we used to be so much. So much."

Sandy had tears in his eyes too and walked hurriedly over to his wife.

"I've never left you honey." He said has he kissed her. "I've held my distance but not once did I leave you. I could never leave you."

"Oh Sandy..." Kirsten said tearfully while smiling and truly and finally embraced him with a hug and passionate kiss. "I love you..." Tears of happiness flickered in Sandy's eyes as he smiled at his wife.

"I love you too..." He whispered and led her up to their bedroom that had so many memories and for the first time since Seth's death they made love by the moonlight...


	23. Chapter 23 More surprising news

(Thanks for all the great reviews! Sorry if this chapter is a little short, I promise I'll make the next one longer. This is just a crazy idea I had and wanted to go with it.)

Chapter 23

It had been nearly four weeks since the accident occured. Ever since then Summer was watched, 24/7. Which she of course thought was ridiculas but Niel made sure that people were constantly watching her.

"I don't want you to have another fall, especially if it'll be worse, and I don't want you to loose this baby. Non of us do." He told his daughter lovingly when she complained about people constantly making sure she's all right.

"Well I'm sure not on bed rest yet but I might as well be." Summer muttered good naturedly but was touched that so many people cared for her and her and Seth's baby.

Kirsten smiled as she waited in the doctors office as she thought about Summer demanding people wait on her left and right.

"If I'm under watch like this I might as well enjoy it." She joked and her friends, even Ryan, took it with good humor.

Kirsten sighed nervously as she waited for her doctor. She had been feeling fairly sick for the last couple of weeks and ever since the mental breakdown she had a few months ago she promised her doctor that she would see her if anything out of the ordinary happened. Now all she was waitin for was her blood test results.

Doctor Rynolds came in, calm and smiling as she sat down at the desk.

"So how are you feeling Kirsten?" She asked.

"Nervous."

"Nervous? Why should you be nervous?" Kirsten sighed.

"Well you called me in and said you ought to tell me in person, why would you tell me something in person unless it's bad news?" Doctor Rynolds chuckled.

"It depends on what you think is bad news." She said.

"What do you mean?" Kirsten asked, fairly confused. Doctor. Rynolds smiled.

"I won't beat around the bush, Kirsten. You're pregnant." Kirsten stared at her in shock and her eyes widened.

"P...Pregnant? That's not possible."

"How come?"

"I well Sandy and I haven't made...love in a long time..."

"These test results say otherwise unless you've been cheating on him." Rynolds replied dissaprovingly.

"What?! No! I mean we made love but it was just one time..."

"You know how many one timers I've delivered?" Rynolds smiled and touched Kirsten's hand. "Honey this is good news! You have a fresh start in your life. A new child to care for."

"But Seth's girlfriend..." Stammered Kirsten.

"What about her?"

"Well she's pregnant too!" Kirsten delcared. "So you can see why it's impossible for me to be pregnant the same time she is, after all she's like only 19 years old! I'm..."

"40." Dr. Rynolds smiled. "You are still very young Kirsten, you have 40 more years to live, hopefully more. With Sandy. I know Sandy would be thrilled. And it wouldn't be a first time that a mother and daughter was pregnant at the same time, though Summer isn't techincally your daughter you get my meaning"

"I...I can't..." Whispered Kirsten fearfully with tears in her eyes.

"What? Honey what's the matter? This is supposed to be a happy day. Lots of women have done it and were thrilled that they did." Her doctor and friend told her kindly.

"I can't...I can't love another child and fear that it'll too..." Kirsten tried to say and Rynolds understood.

"You're afraid of loving it and then losing it like you did with Seth?" Kirsten nodded, her body shaking at that thought.

"I wouldn't be able to go through it the second time, I'm still recovering from the first time!" She said adamantly.

"Kirsten let me ask you something. Would Seth want you to live in fear like this?"

"No..."

"What would his reactions be?"

"Well he'd be thrilled of course, happy but that's not the point."

"For Seth why not try it out? Why not consider the thought of raising this child? You know that's what Seth would want."

"For Seth..." Kirsten murmured thoughtfully."

"And for you." Doctor Rynolds reminded her. "For you and Sandy." Kirsten stared at her doctor and nodded slowly.

"All...All right, I'll think about it, and I'll tell Sandy."

"Good that's all I wanted to hear, and Kirsten." Rynolds replied as they both stood up.

"Yes?"

"Congratiliations! After you decide to keep it, and I know you well, I'm sure you'll make a wonderful mother." The doctor told her while giving her a hug.

"I wish I could be as sure..." Kirsten murmured more to herself as she walked numbly out of the office unsure of where to go or what to do but only sure of one thing. She was pregnant.

(Well Kirsten and Summer both being pregnant might be a strech but I got a great image in my head of the two pregnant women in the house and the Ryan and Sandy rushing back and forth to do errands, plus Father of the Bride 2 handled it really well so I thought I'll give it a shot! Let me know what you think of the idea! And don't worry, Kirsten well keep the baby.)


	24. Chapter 24 The news comes out

(Sorry for such a long update but thanks for the great reviews! I'll try and update faster next time.)

Chapter 24

Kirsten drove silently home cursing herself for telling Sandy about the appointment. If he didn't knwo she could wait for a while before telling him, but now she had no choice but to tell him. Unless she wanted to lie and say it turned out to be nothing. Even if she wanted to do that-which she didn't-he wouldn't have believed her anways.

She sighed as she drove into the driveway and entered the house, knowing that she had to tell him the truth. The truth she wasn't quiet sure what to make of at the moment.

Sandy of course was waiting worriedly in the kitchen, eating a bagel and sharing coffee with Ryan who was also waiting to hear about the doctor's visit.

"What are you both doing here in the kitchen?" She asked, a bit surprised, as she hung up her coat.

"You know why." Sandy said, not smiling but instead looked at her very concenred and very worried.

"What did Dr. Rynolds say?" He asked. She smiled at his worry.

"You don't beat around the bush do you?" She asked as she slid into a seat at the counter.

"Not when my wife or kid's health are concerned no." He retorted, a bit sharper then he meant to.

She smiled when he said the word kid.

"Speaking of kids," she started to say and cleared her voice up. "That's um sort of funny you would say something like that."

"Why?" Sandy asked. Even Ryan looked confused. When Sandy told him that Kirsten wasn't feeling well and was going to see the doctor he instently became worried. He couldn't fathom loosing someone else he cared and loved for. After all Kirsten was like a mother to him.

"Because um well there's no easy way of saying this and I'm in a bit of a shock myself, so I'll just go on and say it." She smiled feebly at her husband and son.

"I'm pregnant." She spoke in a whisper, and afterwards the room was so silent all you could hear was the hummingbird at it's feeder.

Sandy and Ryan stared at each other in slow shock.

"But honey you and I haven't well you know in a long time." Sandy finally said to fill the awkward silence.

"Yes we did. Remember a couple of months ago?"

"But that was one time and..." Sandy let his sentence trail off helplessly.

"Please Sandy don't tell me you're this niave." Smiled Kirsten.

"Well I guess not...Are you sure?" Sandy then asked quickly. She laughed.

"Yes I'm sure."

"But Summer..." Ryan started to say. It was the first thing he said before Kirsten told them the shocking news.

"Summer's pregnant..." He finished when they looked at him. Kirsten nodded.

"I know sweetie, that thought did cross my mind."

Ryan looked up rather sharply at that statement. She frowned.

"What did I say something wrong?"

"You called me sweetie."

She smiled at that.

"I forgot grown boys don't like to be called that." She said causing Sandy to laugh but Ryan to shake his head.

"You used to call Seth that." He replied quietly causing both Kirsten and Sandy to look down.

"I guess um I did." She answered almost apologitically. "Do you not want me to call you that?"

"What? No it's fine," Ryan shrugged. "I guess it just caught me off guard, that's all."

"Ah." Was all she could think of saying. Silence filled the air again, as well as mixed feelings like uncertainty and pain, pain of remenising about Seth.

"Enough of this silence." Sandy boomed suddenly, causing them both to jump. "My gorgeous wife is pregnant, we should be celebrating! Hell, I'm going to be a father again!"

Kirsten smiled at that and so did Ryan.

"I've never really been the big brother before." Ryan added.

"Well you were sort of with Seth." Sandy remarked, fondly patting his other son on the back. "But this is more, what's the word? Technical I guess." Ryan smiled at him, Seth breifly entering his mind and vansihing-being pushed out just as quickly. But he just wouldn't leave completly. Ryan had to say something about him.

"If Seth was here he'd be estatic." He volunteered to say what they were all thinking, hoping that it wasn't a mistake uttering that sentence. Kirsten nodded, still smiling.

"That's what Dr. Rynolds told me. It was that thought that made me want to give it a try again."

"Well that Dr. Rynolds seems like a pretty smart women." Sandy said, putting his arms around Kirsten. "It seems to me like we should give her a raise."

They all laughed at that and headed out the door to celebrate Kirsten's baby. For once they were only thinking of happy thoughts like the baby and what Sandy wanted to do for the nursey instead of constantly thinking about and trying not to think about Seth. Kirsten's only concern and worry that night would be how Summer would react to the news...

(Again thanks for the GREAT reviews, the more reviews I get the faster I tend to update! It's those reviews that keep me motivated!)


	25. Chapter 25 Volchock

(Wow I was thinking last night I've had no Volchuck in here and Ryan went biserk trying to catch him when Marissa died and I think he would have the same desire-maybe more-if Seth was the one who died so yeah this well have a Volchuck and Ryan encounter similar to the one in season 4 after Marissa died. Sorry for such a long wait, I'll try and update faster.)

Chapter 25

Sandy stared at the paper saying that they found Volchock in Mexico, still debating on whether to tell Ryan. They were still recovering the the latest pleasent shock that Kirsten was pregnant. He smiled at Summer's reaction when she found out the news. She shrieked so loud that the people in the resturaunt to turn there heads. She had first freaked at the idea of being pregnant at the same time as Seth's mother but after she got over the shock she wrapped herself tightly around Kirsten and they both cried for the fact that Seth couldn't be there that day to celebrate this news.

But now this news that Volchuck was found. Sandy sighed, he knew that Ryan at first spent most of the time in secret searching for the bastard responsible for Seth's death. But then Summer's pregnancy stopped distracted him as well as the almost miscarraige and Frank coming back into Ryan's life and now Kirsten's pregnancies. All this discraction helped Ryan forget revenge and Sandy wanted to keep it this way but thought what Ryan needed for some closure might just be an encounter with Volchuck.

Sandy sighed as he shuffled through the papers giving Volchuck's whereabouts and new how upset Ryan would be if he kept this secret from him. Sandy wanted to see Volchuck arrested but he had a feeling that Ryan wanted to kill him. Who could blame him though? A part of Sandy-a darker part-also wished that Volchuck was dead. He put his hands to his head knowing that he needed to tell Ryan but was afraid on what Ryan might do.

When he got home he went to discuss this with Kirsten who started sobbing instently at the idea that the person that was responsible for their son's death would be finally put it away. She freaked however at the idea of Ryan meeting Volchock face to face. Not worried about Volchock's safety but Ryans. Ryan's life could be ruined if he ended up killing Volchock in rage and thirst for vengence. But after discussing it she realized that this too was what Ryan needed.

Ryan walked through the doors and stopped at the livingroom where they were sitting.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, knowing right away that something was wrong, Sandy sat up and sighed.

"We found Volchock." He said slowly and Ryan stared at him dropping his bag that he was carrying, the world around him stopping. All he could invision know was kicking Volchock's ass.

"Where is he?" He snapped and went to grab the papers. Sandy quickly blocked him from them.

"You're not going anywhere!" He snapped causing Ryan to glare at him. "Not without me anyways." Sandy added and Ryan stared at him and then nodded, slowly...

They drove to th motel near Orange County in complete silence, neither one daring to utter a word-knowing it was not the time for conversation. Both minds after all were on Seth.

Sandy stopped the car in front of the motel.

"Here it is." His voice was dry when he spoke. Ryan looked at him.

"You're not going with me?"

"You need this more then I do. I trust you to make the right decisions."

Ryan looked at him and nodded and walked out of the car, the cops slowly stopping next to Sandy waiting on the head cop- a friend of Sandy's-orders...

Ryan barged in, his mind only on revenge. He has been drooling after it for months, in secrete trying to track down Volchuck without much luck. Each night he dreamed-when he slept-of killing the bastard, of hunting him down. Now he has. Volchuck sat up-he was already knew what was happening when he saw the Cohen's car drive up there and he knew that he could have ran but didn't want to. He didn't want to keep running, he wanted this to be over.

BAM! Ryan punched him straight in the face. **_You sonofabitch, it's because of you that I lost Seth. _**BAM!**_ This is for all the pain you caused the Cohens, you can burn in hell for all I care._** BAM! _**Tbis is for all the pain you caused ME you bastard. **_

Ryan stopped breathlessly and stared at the bloody face he caused, Volchock just sitting there in the corner letting Ryan beat the crap out of him. Knowing that he diserved it. Ryan took a gun that he got especially for this occasion out of his pocket and pointed it at Volchuok.

"Go ahead, shoot me." Volchock said. "Did you hear me? I'm giving you permission. I diserve to die."

"I'm not arguing with you there." Ryan said through clentched teeth. Damn he was confused. A part of him wanted to shoot him so badly, so badly that it hurt, and another part knew it was wrong. Knew that Seth wouldn't want him to avenge his death like that. His whole hand was shaking as he pointed the gun at Volchuok's chest. Could he really kill someone? Finally he realized that he wouldn't be able too.

He dropped the gun.

"Why?" He asked in a hollow voice. "Why?

"I don't know..." Volchock fell silent. "I thought Marissa was with you. I was pissed off, you got the girl and I didn't. That's all I was thinking of."

"Why didn't you stop when you saw that Marissa wasn't with me?"

"I wanted to hurt you, hurt you like you hurt me. I don't know, maybe I was just to pissed off to think logically at the moment."

"And because of that an innocent kid who had no part in any of this was killed." Ryan finished off sourely. Volchock nodded.

"I know." He whispered. "And I have to live with that everday."

"You think that's gonna make me feel sorry for you? Cause it's not!" Ryan spat at him angrily. "You diserve all the punishment you get."

"I agree with you, I just want to end this running. I'm in jail anyways-might as well make it legal." Volchock shrugged. Ryan glared at him.

"How do you live with yourself?" He asked in disgust. Volchock shook his head.

"I wnoder that myself." He murmured.

"You didn't even stop." Ryan accused. He nodded again.

"I know, I was scared. I wasn't thinking straight."

"So you left us, you left him to die." Ryan growled softly. Volchock nodded.

"And you have to live with that." Ryan finished and stood up.

"I know, and that's my punishment. I feel awful everday."

"Good."

"I didn't mean this to happen to Seth..."

"No! You do NOT get to mention his name." Ryan growled. He shook his head. "We better get out of here before I change my mind and kill your sorry ass." He showed no remorse to Volchock and Volchock didn't expect him to but agreed to come out willingly.

As they walked out the cops prepared themselves but Ryan dropped the gun he was carrying the the cops instently handcuffed Volchock. Sandy walked next to Ryan and placed his hand over his shoulders.

As Volchock walked past Sandy he looked at him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Sandy just looked at him with that dissapointed and hurt Sandy Cohen look.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." He said calmly with no emotion in his voice which was worse then emotion. "Sorry doesn't bring my son back from the dead." Volchock nodded sadly.

"I know." He replied just as simply. "I'm sorry anyways." Sandy nodded.

"So am I." He replied and he and Ryan watched Volchock head to the police care relieved for it to finally be over. That the thirst for vengence finally left, perhapes now they could finally move onto the future painfree and think about the new lives that were about to be born, leaving Volchock and the horrors of that night behind them for good...


	26. Chapter 26 A Nasty Surprise

(Thanks for the great reviews! And since I have a long weekened I will TRY to update all my OC stories and other fanfics.)

Chapter 26

Ryan woke up truly refreshed for the first time in months. The thing with Volchok was finally over and he was more then a little relieved. He was going to go out to lunch with Summer since Marissa was spending some precious time with her father and couldn't hang out with Roberts that day and she wanted Ryan to eat lunch with her and watch her like a hawk.

* * *

"Sum won't like it." Ryan said to Marissa smiling. Marissa shook her head. 

"I don't care. She's been going through this depression thing. I mean she doesn't show it but as her best friend I can tell. And that almost misscarriage-well..." Marissa sighed and Ryan nodded.

"I get it, you're worried about her."

"I am, I don't want her to lose this baby. She needs him, I think we all need him." Marissa told her and he nodded in agreement and agreed to go eat lunch with Summer not just because of the baby but he and they all cared deeply about her.

* * *

Ryan greeted Summer with a warm hug at the small cafe they were meeting at. 

"Hey Atwood." She said a bit more dull then he would have wanted to her to sound. He smiled.

"Hey Roberts." They sat at a table near the window.

"How are you feeling?" Ryan asked, showing his concern. She smiled.

"I know why you're here. Coop sent you. She's been pretty worried about me lately."

Ryan smiled at that.

"Can you blame her?" She shook her head.

"I guess not but it still is annoying, everyone watching you 24/7 like they are afraid I'm going to break into a million peices or something."

Ryan laughed at that. Summer looked at him seriously.

"I heard about that little run in with you and Volchock." She said softly and he looked down at his menu trying to pretend to be completly into the choices the place offered.

"Yeah so?"

She looked at him.

"I'm surprised that you didn't kill him."

"Me too."

"I'm glad that you didn't." She added and he looked up surprised.

"I would have thought that you of all people would have wanted me to kill the bastard. A part of me still wants him dead."

"I know, same here. But I don't want your life to be ruined to. The Cohens couldn't handle that, I couldn't handle that. I couldn't handle loosing more people I'm close to in my life." She sighed. "So I'm glad you didn't kill him Ryan." He shrugged.

"I'm not." He said simpily. "If I could do it again I would have killed him,

"You so sure about that?" Summer asked. Ryan looked at her.

"No." He finally admitted and she nodded knowingly.

Suddenly a gunshot appeared out of nowhere, breaking the glass from where they were sitting. Ryan threw himself onto Summer, covering her body as the sharp piece of glasses fell onto the floor. He and Summer looked up.

'What the hell?' he thought as he glanced around. There was a man at the counter with a gun that had fired at the glass window as a warning.

"I'm tired of talking to you bitch!" He shouted to the cashier. "Now load up the goddmaned money!" People were already shrieking and panicking and more screams filled the room as he pulled the trigger. "I'm not kidding around lady!" He shouted and the chashier-wide eyed- began to fill the bag with cash.

'Shit' Ryan thought. How the hell was he going to get Summer out unarmed and the baby alive? How well any of them get out unarmed? He just hoped things went smoothly but something told him that this wasn't going to happen with this case.

(Sorry for so it being so short! I promise to make the next chapter longer!)


	27. Chapter 27 Promises

(Sorry it took me so long to update-I've been concentrating on some of my other fanfics and it's the end of the quater for College so I've been swamped with homework-oh well guess that's life lol.)

Summer was shaking as Ryan put his arm around her back.

"Everyone against the walls!" The man bellowed and everyone quickly scurried to that direction. Ryan scooted tell his legs here touching Summer's legs and continued to wrap his arm around her back. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He promised Seth when he visited his grave before that he would protect Sum for him. He knew that Seth would want and appreciate that.

Summer was touched by the extra lengths Atwood went to comfort her, but that still didn't keep her from being scared shitless. She instinctivly put her hand over her belly and looked at Ryan with a worried face.

"What?" He whispered, concerned.

"What if something happens..." She murmured so quietly that he could hardly hear her. "What if something happens to me and...and then something happens the him?" She indicated to her stomach. Ryan shook his head.

"I won't let anything happen to either of you." He promised fiercely." You have my word." She had tears in her eyes.

"You don't know what's going to happen though." She protested.

"Whatever happesn I _will _protect you. I will do whatever has to be done to keep you and him safe."

She looked at at him and her lips quivered into a sad but grateful smile.

"You promise?" She whispered and he nodded and squezed her hand.

"I promise."

She nodded.

"I can't lose him too." She added, indicating to the little one growing inside of her. He understood.

"Non of us can, and non of us well." He replied firmly and she smiled and layed her head on his shoulder and he stared at the masked man stuffing the money from the till.

* * *

Sandy looked up from his DA office in surprise as Stan-one of his co-workers came hurrying in with a wide eyed expression.

"Stan what is it?" He said standing up.

"You know the cafe that Ryan said he'd be eating lunch at with Summer?" Stan asked breathlessly and Sandy nodded, even more confused then before.

"Why what about it?"

"It's being robbed!" Stan declared and Sandy's heart went to his throat as he froze and grapsed the meaning of it. Oh God, Ryan, Seth. He suddenly ran out of the office ignoring Stan's questions and protests as he headed to where the Cafe was, where he was sure the police would be waiting outside. He'd be damned if he lost another son, he couldn't handle it. As he ran downtown he swore that he wouldn't let anything happen to Ryan and Summer, he wouldn't lose them to. He couldn't-right?


	28. Chapter 28 New Faces

**Sorry for such a long wait. I've been updating my many other fanfics but I haven't forgotten about this one! I'm on break now so I'll hopefully be able to update ALL my fics including 'The Accident' don't worry I haven't forgotten that story though it's been forever since I've updated!**

**Again thanks for all the GREAT reviews! I appreciate each and everyone of them!**

* * *

Sandy's hands gripped the wheel tightly as he drove at least 15 miles past the speed limit. Screw speeding limits. All he cared about was getting Ryan and Summer out of there. He swung into the parking lot nearbye where a squad of police cars were and stomred outside. A man nearbye saw all this and sighed. It was only a matter of time before Sandy Cohen showed up. 

"What's going on Mitch?" Sandy asked the man who was an Detictive and an old friend of the Cohen's. "Nobody has been shot right?"

"No." Mitch told him. "There were gunshots fired in the beginging _but_," He added as Sandy's face hardened. "They were just warning shots. Ryan and Summer are fine. Another car pulled up, a mrecedies, and Neil Roberts came out of it and hurried to Sandy.

"I came as soon as I heard." He said breathlessly.

"Julie saw it on the news and freaked and I had her go over to Kirsten's to keep her company. I don't think either of them should be there."

"Damn it, Kirsten knows?" Sandy asked. He was hoping to keep her from not knowing, but how he didn't know. People would talk about Ryan and Summer being there, at least he wanted her to know _after_ the crises and Ryan and Summer were back home safe and sound.

Suddenly another car showed u.

"What the hell is this? A drive thru?" Mitch spat. Frank and surprisingly Dawn out of the car. Sandy wasn't surprised to see Frank but he sure the hell was surprised to see Dawn. She dissapeared after Graduation Night. She seemed so happy for Ryan and then all of a sudden she was gone. They tried tracking her down after Seth's death but gave up, she didn't even call to see how Ryan was doing.

"_Dawn_?" Sandy asked. "What are you doing here? And where the hell have you been? I've been trying to reach you for months!"

"I know, I know." Dawn said breathlessly. "Frank told me what happened and I couldn't believe it. I had no idea about Seth. Sandy I'm so, so sorry." Tears filled her eyes. "I had to get away. Ryan had graduated, my job with him was done, not that I did much of a job. It was mostly you and Kirsten. But I knew he'd be more then all right. He graduated from a top privet school and was going to _Berkley_. I'd be shocked if he was going to _any _college let alone an Ivy League." She smiled proudly at that. "His future was looking great so I knew I could disapear and get my act together. I've been on the road this past three and a half months. Just traveling. Working when I need money, it makes it easier when you don't have to pay rent. I've been living in my RV that I bought cheap. I've just been soul searching. I left as soon as I was out of Orange County. Ryan's life was ahead of him, he was happy and perfect where he was. There was no need for me to stay. I had to sort things out in my own head. Ask where I wanted to go with my life." She sighed, tears rolled down her cheeck. "I guess it was a bad time for a road trip huh?"

Sandy wasn't quiet sure how to answer all that but nodded,

"I guess so." He said softly. "You should have left a number or told us what happened." He added, feeling angry for some reason. "Ryan really could have used you."

"Why are you upset at Dawn?" Frank snapped. "She didn't do anything."

"Oh and now you two are best friends is that it?" Sandy snapped back. He had no idea why he was like this. This was very un Sandy Cohen.

Frank's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I know where you are going with this Sandy, and it's a dangerous terrority. Like Ryan Dawn is realizing I'm not the same guy. We are not attracted to each other and I don't think we'll get back together. But at least we can be friends again."

Dawn looked at the Cafe.

"How long have they been in there?" She said to Mitch.

"A few hours and forgive Sandy for his temper. He's not normally like this as you know, he's under a lot of stress and pretty upset right now."

Sandy sighed.

"Sorry about snapping at you Dawn, Frank's right. You didn't do anything wrong. It's understandble and it was actually a good idea for you to take that trip. I just..." His eyes trailed to the Cafe. "I can't lose another child." He said flatly.

"But Ryan's not..." Dawn started to say but Sandy intterupted her.

"Ryan may not be my son by blood but in every other way he_ is_ my son."

Dawn looked at him.

"I can't lose him either." She said softly and Frank nodded in agreement.

"Neither can I." He said. Dawn then looked at Sandy and smiled.

"I found Trey." She said. Sandy looked surprised.

"You did? Where was he?"

"In Vegas." She smiled. "He was actually doing well for himself. He was working at one of the top Casino's. The owner liked him a lot. He might be able to own his own Casino soon." Sandy smiled a that.

"That's great." He said. "Where is he now?"

She pointed over to the other side of the parkinglot where Trey was parked.

"He wasn't sure how welcomed he'd be with his past with you ans your family and Ryan. The trouble he caused." She said indicating about the attempted rape of Marissa Cooper.

Sandy nodded.

"I should thank him for coming." He said. "It'll mean a lot for Ryan." He looked at the Cafe. "When all this is over."

He started to walk foward to Trey's car.

* * *

Ryan and Summer were huddled near the corner of one of the windows while the Robber was shouting demands over the phone. As it turned out the guy had a homemade _bomb _that was strapped too him. That made everyone more nervous and much more cooperative, especially the police.

Ryan's body ached and he streched it and while he did he turned and stared in shock at what looked like his brother standing out in front of a car, looking in a certain direction, the direction where the police was. He stared through the window in shock. It couldn't be Trey could it? But it _was _him. What the hell was that about?

Emotions flooded through him. He lost a brother and now he had one again. He wasn't sure of what to make of it. He had almost forgotten that he still had a brother. That he still had family. When Seth died all of that sort of died with him. But now seeing Trey reminded him of Trey, of his parents. Frank was back and he had been bonding with him like he never thought he would and now _Trey. _

Suddenly he saw Sandy come to the car and talk to Trey softly. They spoke in low whisperes and he couldn't read lips. What the hell was Sandy doing down here? How'd he find out about the hostage situation so fast? He watched as Trey walked away wit him. What was _that _about?

"What's wrong?" Summer whispered nervously. He smiled at that. Here she was scared to death and trying to ask him what was wrong with him. That's just something Summer would do too.

"Nothing." He whispered. "Nothing's wrong, everything will be fine." He insisted and she smiled at that and he did too as he realized for the first time since Seth's death he actually believed it. Even with this going on he somehow _knew _that they'd make it out all right and alive, including the baby. They had too didn't they?


	29. Chapter 29 You have a Visitor Volchock

**Okay I'm gonna end the Hostage thing, that was just to had some spice to the story, but I have a couple ideas on where I want to take this, but please keep on reviewing! They really motivate me.**

**Oh and I'm not sure how many more chapters this story will have. I'm thinking of flashing forward a few months to the pregnancies and then starting a SEQUAL to this story like I've been seeing on this site, and it might be about Kirsten and Sandy's kid and Summer and Seth's kid growing up and how Seth's death still effects everyone in the far future. Let me know what you think of that! I might keep this story going for another couple of chapters, it depends on how many requests I get but I think it's time to start a sequal. **

* * *

Hours later the hostages were realised. Hours spent in the Cafe wondering if you were going to survive or not wasn't something Ryan wanted to have expereinced this afternoon. He and Summer walked out a bit dazed as the police handcuffed the robber. Sandy hurried over and hugged Ryan so tightly Ryan wasn't sure when he'd let go.

"Sandy." He said gruffly. "Sandy it's okay. I'm all right. Me and Summer are both fine."

"I wa so afraid." Sandy murmured and that surprised Ryan. He never heard Sandy Cohen say he was afraid of _anything_. "I was so afraid of losing yet _another _son. I couldn't handle that. I can barely handle losing one son, but two? I couldn't handle it."

Ryan slowly stepped out of Sandy's arms.

"Sandy, I'm fine. Summer's fine." He said calmly. Sandy looked at Summer sharply.

"Summer, are you sure you're fine? You and the baby?" He asked worriedly causing her to laugh.

"Yes, Mr. Cohen. Thanks to Ryan I'm fine."

"How many times do I need to tell you, it's Sandy." Sandy smiled. Ryan's eyes widened when he saw Dawn.

"Mom?" He asked.

"Hey baby." She hurried over to him and gave him a huge hug. "Thank God your all right." She breathed into his neck.

"What are you doing here? I mean I saw Trey near the cafe... But..."

"I found Trey and we came back here. Needless to say we were both shocked on the news that Mrs. Roberts and Frank told us." She looked at him sadly. "I'm so sorry about Seth baby. If I had known I would have come back in an instant. You looked so happy when I left, so carfree and full of zest like I never seen on you before. I thought I'd be doing you a favor by leaving. I'm so, so sorry." She had tears in her eyes and she looked so apologitic Ryan couldn't be mad at her for not being there for him in his time of great need.

"It's okay mom. Yeah I was happy and carefree back then." He sighed. "And I'm sure I'll be that way again sometime."

They both knew he was lying to make her feel better. Dawn knew her son well enough to know that she knew he'd never be as happy as he was and as carefree as he was on Graduation day. She knew that because Seth would never return to him and as long as Seth was gone, a part of Ryan was gone too.

Ryan saw Trey standing next to the car. He walked over to it.

"He bro." Trey said softly.

"Hey." Ryan smiled slightly. "You came."

"Yeah." Trey said putting his cigarrette on the ground and Ryan knew not to go into that in further.

"Man I'm really sorry about the Seth kid." Trey said, and he sounded sorry. "He was a bit weird and talkative like you told me he would be but he kinda grew on me."

"He had that uncanning effect on people." Sandy said softly from nearby. Ryan smiled.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." He agreed and then looked at Frank. "Dad, I'm surprised mom let you near a 100 feet of her."

Frank chuckled at that.

"We're still working out a few issues but she's realizing that I've changed, just like you've realized.

Mitch came over, grim faced.

"Hey Mitch, relax. The Robber is arrested and now behind bars, you can go home in a full conscience tonight. No one got hurt." Sandy declared happily slapping Mitch on the back. Mitch shook his head.

"It's not about that." He said softly. "You remember Volchock?"

The others looked at each other.

"How could we forget?" Ryan sneered.

"Who's Volchock?" Dawn asked confused.

"He was the bastard that tried to kill me." Ryan declared. "But he ended up killing my best friend instead."

Dawn's eyes widened.

"He's in jail." Mitch said quickly. "Or rather was, um he hung himself."

Gasps floated around the group, one was coming from Summer was was with her father.

"Good." Ryan said shortly. "I wished I could have helped him."

"Ryan you don't mean that!" Dawn cried.

"Mom I do! You don't know the hell he put me and the Cohen's threw these past few months!" He shouted angrily.

Mitch cleared his throat again and they looked at him.

"He tried to hang himself is the more accurate term. They found him and cut him down again."

"So he's alive?" Sandy asked, partly realived and partly...dissapointed. He didn't like that last feeling.

"Yeah, he is." Mitch sighed and lookd at Ryan. "I know this is a lot to ask but maybe you could see Volchock?"

"What?" Ryan snapped.

"You know, remind him that he can still make a better life out of himself."

"Well maybe he diserves to die and he realized that." Trey said.

"Trey!" Dawn cried, Summer stayed out-knowing she shouldn't butt into this; even if it did have to do with Seth.

"Hey, he tried to kill my little brother but killed his best friend instead. Sounds to me like the sonofabitch diserves death." Trey defended himself. No one could really argue with his point of view.

Mitch sighed.

"If you just visited him once, you're the one that can get through to him. Remind him that death isn't the answer."

"Who's to say it isn't?" Ryan asked quietly. "I mean Jesus Mitch, he's in jail and probably well be for most of his life! He's convicted of manslaughter right? That's half his life! At least."

"Look Ryan." Frank jumped in. "I understand where you are coming from but I am solid proof that even if you are convicted of murder like I was..." Dawn turned away. "You can _still _turn around. Be a better person. Make a life for yourself _after _prison."

Silence greeted him. Ryan looked at Sandy pleadingly.

"What do you think Sandy?" He asked.

Sandy sighed.

"I don't think you need ot see Volchock again." He said calmly and Mitch sighed with annoyance. "I think I do." Sandy added causing all of them to stare at him in shock, but he knew he needed to do this. For Seth's sake, for his wife's sake, and for most of all, his own sake.

* * *

Volchock walked into the visitin facility and stared at Sandy.

"You're the last person I expected to see." He said.

Sandy said nothing but sat down. He sighed.

"I think we are long overdue for a talk." He said.

Volchock sat down too and nodded.

"I agree." He said softly. Sandy stared at him, a part of him wanted to chock the neck that didn't hang. Do the did for him, and the old Sandy Cohen part hung back.

"Why?" Sandy asked softly. "Why Seth? He was such a good kid..."

Volchock looked away.

"So what? Now all of a sudden you can't look into the father of the guy you killed?!" Sandy challenged. "Have you become a coward since you've been in here?"

"Yes." Volchock said simply, startling Sandy. That wasn't the answer he was expceting. "Yes I can't look at you because I'm a coward. You satisfied?"

Sandy glowered at him.

"You took away my son." He said in a low dangerous voice. Volchock nodded. "Give me one good reason not to kill you here and now?"

"You'll go to jail too?" Volchock suggested and Sandy's fists tightened his breifcase. He wasn't planning on even attempting to kill Volchock. He just wanted to give him a scare, it didn't look like it was working.

Sandy sighed.

"A police friend wanted Ryan to visit you after your attempted suicide."

"Ryan must have thought he was crazy."

"He did until his father convinced him to go but I todl him I needed to see you face to face."

"Why?"

Sandy shrugged.

"I don't really know, I guess to see I can truly sit in front of my son's killer and not do a damned thing about it."

Volchock sighed.

"What do you want Mr. Cohen?"

"I want my son back."

Silence greeted him.

"I can't do that." Volchock said softly.

"I know." Sandy's voice cracked. "Actually I came here to try and help you."

"Help _me_?" Volchock started to laugh.

"I know it's crazy." Sandy allowed himself a smile. "But I realized I need to move on too, and this might help me."

"Helping me might help you?"

"I know, doesn't make any sense does it?"

Volchock shrugged.

"How are you going to help me?" He challenged.

"Don't push it." Sandy warned and Volchock lowered his gaze. "You're in here for 25 years?"

Volchock nodded slowly. "I'll be in my 40's when I come out." He shrugged.

"No you won't."

Volchock looked confused.

"What?"

Sandy sighed.

"No you won't." He said. "I know the judge personally and he knew about the incident involving Seth's death. He liked Seth a lot and was more then happy to put your ass behind bars."

"Is this going somewhere?"

"Don't interupt." Was Sandy's response. "The point is I know him and I asked him to shorten your time by half."

Volchock looked up sharply.

"Because the judge and I are good friends you'll be out in 15 years. You'll be able to take college courses through jail too. I made sure of that also. You'll be able to turn yourself around."

He stood up.

"Don't screw this up." He added as he started to leave.

"I won't." Volchock said in shock. "But...why? After everything I put your family through, why?"

Sandy paused at the door and sighed.

"Because I believe this is what Seth would want." He said softly and left leaving Volchock shocked and stunned in his seat as Sandy headed to his car where Ryan was waiting, waiting to go home.

* * *

(So let me know what you think of this chapter! It sounded sort of like an ending but it's not, I have a couple of more chapters left before the Sequal!) 


	30. Chapter 30 It's starting!

**Second to the last chapter! I'm skipping ahead to 9 months, sort of like what they did for the finale. I decided 31 chapters is a nice even finish don't you agree? I've kept this story going pretty long and I think it needs to end though I LOVED all the reviews, they really motivated me!**

**Let me tell you some stuff about the sequel. It's gonna take place after Now and Forever ends and it's gonna be about Seth's son and Kirsten and Sandy's kid, but mostly it's gonna be about Kirsten, Sandy, Summer and Ryan and how they deal with Seth's son growing up looking more and more like Seth and how that effects them. The sequel will probably skip a few years and just take the kids onto their adult lifes and all the trials and tribulations in between. Hmmm, that actually sounds like a good tittle for a sequel, 'Trials and Tribulations' what do you guys think? **

**I'm pretty nervous and excited about starting a sequel for this will be my first attempt but I think there's enough readers here that would like to have one so let me know if I'm right on that or not:)**

* * *

_**9 months into the future**_

Summer looked at herself in the mirror. God the last month of this pregnancy was killing her. Marissa knocked on the door.

"Hey Sum, you ready?" She asked as she came in.

"No, this dress makes me look like a beached whale." Summer grumbled causing Marissa to laugh.

"No it doesn't." She shook her head. "You look gorgouse."

Summer raised her eyebrows.

"You do! All right, you look like you're pregnant. Satisified?"

"No." Summer sighed. "These last few months of been hell."

"I know." Marissa said. "I mean I don't know, but I can imagine it."

"Just wait until you have one of your own!" Summer declared.

"Oh because you make it sound _so _appealing!" Marissa chuckled. "Come _on _Sum! The Cohens are already at the resturant! And Ryan's coming with his mom and dad."

"Still can't believe Frank and Dawn got back together." Summer remarked.

"Yeah me neither, so stop procrastinating and come _on_." Marissa encouraged Summer and grabbed her arm.

"All right, all right!" Summer sighed. "I forgot how bossy you were."

"Is she coming?" Taylor's voice came from downstairs.

"Yes!" A very annoyed Summer shouted. Suddenly a car horn honked.

"Who's that?" Summer asked and Marissa gave a sheepish grin.

"Ryan and his parents, waiting outside."

"You didn't say that we were coming with them!"

"Well Ryan wanted you too. He wants to make sure you get there safe and sound."

"Tell Chino thanks, but just because I'm pregnant it doesn't mean I'm made out of glass!" Summer snapped.

"Oh come on Sum, he cares about you. Is that so wrong? I mean he protected you during the hostage situation."

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone keeps on reminding me of that." Summer sighed and waddled down the stairs.

"I walk like a duck." She commented to Taylor who was waiting. She and Marissa both laughed causing Summer to glare at them.

"Come on! It was a little funny." Marissa protested.

"Are we all going to fit in the car?" Was Summer's response.

"Yup, Frank's driving a minvan. He and Dawn are sitting up front. Ryan and Marissa are sitting behind them and you and I are sitting behind Ryan and Marissa."

"Oh goody." Summer said sarcasitcally causing Taylor and Marissa to laugh.

"Hey Robert's you need any help?" Ryan asked, concerned as the door opened.

"No! I can do it myself thank you very much." Summer snapped and with great effort she managed to hoist her way into the back with Taylor.

"She's having a mood swing." Marissa informed him as she climbed in also. They quickly kissed hello. "She thinks she looks like a beached whale."

That got Frank to laugh and Ryan stare at Summer in disablief.

"You're not serious are you?" He asked. Summer's look told him to shut up.

"Believe me Sum." Dawn said laughing. "I felt the same way when I was pregnant with Trey and Ryan."

"And I bet Ryan gave you hell." Marissa joked playfully.

"Ah I did not. Did I mom?" Ryan asked.

They joked back and forth for a while until they pulled up at a resturant.

Summer froze when she got out and read the tittle Micheal's Divine Dinning.

"Sum?" Marissa asked.

Summer's mind was elsewhere.

_"You want to grab something to eat?"_

"Sum?"

Summer blinked.

"What?"

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked. "You blacked out on us."

_"There's a great new resturant, Micheal's Divine Dinning."_

_"Well coming from you Cohen, that's a major compliment."_

_"Come on Sum, you'll love this place. I know you will."_

_"Well if you insist."_

"I uh...This was a place Seth took me for our anniversry. It was our resturant."

Silence greeted her.

"We had no idea when we chose it." Frank said quickly. "Neither did Sandy or Kirsten."

"No it's not your fault, we never told anyone. It was our little thing."

"Are you going to be all right in there?" Ryan asked worriedly.

"What?" She looked at his deeply concerned face. "No I'll be fine." She insisted.

"You sure?" He pressed and she nodded.

"Tottally." She agreed and with that on their minds they slowly headed inside feeling terrible at themselves.

_"Here let me get that for you."_

_"Oh why Cohen, such a gentleman!"_

_"For our anniversry dinner I decided to give it a shot. How am I doing so far?"_

_"Very impressive."_

_"Not being sarcastic now are we?"_

_"No Cohen, that's your area, not mine."_

"Summer?" Marissa touched her gently. "Sum?"

She blinked again.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly when she realized they were inside and the Host was looking at her worriedly. "I'm fine, really. I just need to eat." She nodded. "That'll solve it."

The others looks at each other unconvinced as they headed to where Sandy and Kirsten was, saving a wide table for them.

"Hey sweetie." Kirsten got up and hugged her. "How are you?"

"Fine." She put on a fake smile. The others looked at each other knowingly, deciding like her not to tell Sandy or Kirsten about their mistake. "I should be asking you that." She added as she patted Kirsten's large stomach.

Kirsten laughed.

"It's been so long since I was pregnant I forgot what it feels like."

Summer laughed to and they all sat down and ordered drinks.

"And order whatever you like." Sandy told them all. "It's on us."

"And us." Frank and Dawn said at the same time.

"Well if you insist." Sandy shrugged.

"Where's Trey?" Taylor asked Ryan, making conversation.

"He's out on a date with a girl he met here. Olivia." Ryan answered.

"Is she nice?" Marissa asked curiously.

"Oh very!" Dawn interrupted. "I love her!"

"Well there's your answer, the parents love her to death." Ryan smiled.

"But do you?" Marissa pressed.

"To death?" Ryan put on a playful grin. "Naw, she's cool though. I wouldn't mind it if they got more serious. It's about time that Trey settled down."

"Amen." Frank agreed as the their waitor came by and took their orders. Summer ordered two meals. They all looked at her.

"What?! I'm eating for two here, if I already look like a beached whale I might as well eat like one."

That even got the waiter to laugh.

"So Ryan, you going to Berkly next year?" Frank questioned his son.

"That's the plan. I would have gone this year, but..." Ryan shrugged. "You know why I didn't."

"And that's totally understandable." Dawn added quickly.

"And Sum, where are you going?" Frank asked.

"Also to Berkly." Summer shrugged. "So I could be near my home. I was going back east with Cohen to Brown and I can still go there if I want to but being on my own with a baby..." Her voice trailed off and the others looked at each other.

"So you're all going to Berkly?" Dawn asked, trying to change the subject somewhat.

"Not me, I'm going to study in Paris. Then Rome." Taylor said. "I've always wanted to study abroad."

"And I'm going back to my dad's boat and do some more traveling. I might go to Bekrly later." Marissa said.

"So it'll be just you and me eh Sum?" Ryan asked fondly to Summer. Summer smiled at that.

_"So it'll be just you and be right Sum? You and me at Brown, I can't wait! It's gonna be so frickin awesome."_

"Yeah just you, me, and the baby." She added causing everyone to laugh.

Suddenly she gasped.

"What?" All of them asked worriedly.

"I uh..." She froze as she felt the water. "I think my water just broke."

The waiter came with the food as they all jumped up.

"No need to help." He joked.

"No we have to leave now!" Kirsten declared. He looked confused.

"What? But the food just got here!"

"She's in labor!" Marissa shouted pointing to Summer.

"I'm really sorry for all the work." She apoligized and the water's eyes got wide as he saw the puddle.

"No, that's no problem." He said quickly. "Move aside people!" He then shouted. "She's going to have a baby!"

People gasped and did just that and other people started clapping at tables and talking excitedly to themselves as they rushed her to the minivan.

"You sure she'll be all right?" The waiter asked worriedly.

"We're sure!" They all shouted causing him to back off instantly.

Sandy and Kirsten helped Summer into the front seat while Dawn drove for emotional support and Frank and Ryan sat in the back, Marissa and Taylor sat at the very end.

"Just breath Sum!" Marissa shouted to her best frined. "Just breath and relax!"

"I know what to do!" Summer snapped causing Marissa to back off quickly.

* * *

Sandy drove behind them.

"Come on why aren't they going faster?!" He hissed. Suddenly Kirsten gasped and put her hand to her belly.

"Oh no." She breathed. Sandy turned to his wife sharply.

"What?" He asked worriedly.

"I uh..." She looked nervously at him and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh no!" He said. "Not now!"

"Yes now." She said, her voice shaking with nerves and excitment.

"You sure?" He asked.

"My water broke, is that sure enough for you?" Kirsten snapped.

"Shit." Sandy cursed and sped up to the van and then beside it. He called up Ryan.

"Ryan?" He asked when Ryan picked up.

Ryan looked at the window and saw him next to the van.

"What are you doing next to the van Sandy?" He aske causing Frank to look too.

"Kirsten's in labor too."

Ryan froze.

"What?"

Sandy repeated himself.

"Ah hell no." Ryan said, shaking his head.

"What?" Marissa, Taylor and Frank asked. Dawn was busy giving breathing instructions and holding Summer's hand to respond.

"If I go faster then you, you'll understand. We'll deal with meeting each other when we get to the hospital." Sandy closed the phone and sped off.

"Where does Sandy think he's going?" Taylor demanded. Ryan sat there stunned.

"Kirsten's in labor." He said.

"What?!" They all cried, Summer shouted it the loudest.

"Oh _no_." Moaned Taylor. "I am _not _good in a crises!"

"Just calm down, this thing happens all the time." Marissa assured her and looked at Ryan. "Right?"

"Mother and daughter giving birth at the same time?" Ryan asked. "Sure."

"She's not my mom." Summer said. "I mean she is but she isn't."

Dawn groaned at the traffic jam ahead.

"Hold on tight." She muttered as she saw the empty carpool lane next to the lines of cars. She swerved and took the lane and sped up, Sandy's car already ahead of the traffic jam, causing all of them to scream. and hold on to whatever they could with their lives...

* * *

Sorry for cutting it short but I thought that was a fun place to end this chapter :) 


	31. Chapter 31 A surprise

**THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! Wow, I really appreciate all the reviews! And DON'T WORRY! This isn't the last of this story, I've decided this is the only story I have that I can make into a good sequal. Has I said before it'll be about the kids as well as the Cohens, Ryan, and Summer. I still don't know what it'll be called but I'll write it soon. I've decided that this story well end with a couple of twists but ya have to read it too find out :)**

* * *

They arrived at the hospital with tires squelling. Sandy and Kirsten's car was already parked and Ryan could tell Sandy didn't give a damn how he parked the car, as long as he parked it. Ryan hurried to help Summer out despite her constant protest. They hurried her into the lobby. The secretary looked up with surprisemant and her eyes widened when she saw Summer. 

"Are you all right ma'am?" She asked worriedly.

"She's about to have a baby." Frank snapped. "Of course she's not all right!"

"What is this, baby day?" The secratary said more to herself. Surprisingly they knew what she meant.

"Where's a wheelchair?" Ryan demanded.

"Ryan, I don't need a wheelchair." Summer said, grimicing

"Where's the wheelchair?" Ryan repeated and already the secrartary had one. Ryan quickly started to push Summer following the secrartary who lead her to a waiting room for pregnancy women.

"What the hell is this?" Ryan snapped, flusttered and thus not in a polite mood.

"We have you wait here until the contractions are 5 minutes apart, then we take her into a privet room." Summer's doctor said as he came into the room. Ryan frowned.

"Then where's Sandy and Kirsten?" He asked. "Why aren't they here?"

Dr. Hamiliton looked at him.

"Her contractions are 5 minutes apart."

"Already?" Dawn asked, surprised.

Hamilton nodded.

"Some pregnancies go very quickly. Just because her contractions are the right length doesn't mean she's not in for a long night."

Marissa and Taylor in the mean time were helping Summer to the bed with one of the nurses help.

"Sum, do you need anything?" Taylor asked, wanting to be helpful.

"Maybe, since I'll be here for a while you could go back home and get my bag?" Summer suggested breathlessly as Marissa held her hand. "I have some clothes and stuff in it all ready and packed for when I go into labor. I just didn't bring it with me to the resturant." Taylor nodded happily, glad that even though she and Summer weren't best friends like Marissa and Summer she could still help.

As she left Ryan squeazed her other hand.

"How you doing Roberts?" He asked as Dr. Hamilton checked the moniters.

"I'm fine Chino." She answered back. He smiled at the nicknames they had for each other. "You should see how Kirsten is doing." Summer added. "Since she's really in labor."

"You sure?" Ryan asked quickly. They could all tell that's what he wanted to do and Summer said that. "Thanks. Now um..."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Summer laughed painfully. Ryan grinned sheepishly at that. "And I'll holler if I need anything." She added as he opened his mouth. He closed it and nodded.

"Looks like things are under control." Hamilton told him kindly. That was all Ryan needed. He quickly left and hurried to one of the doors Hamilton said Sandy and Kirsten was in. He knocked before opening.

Sandy looked up and his face lit up when he saw him.

"Ryan, you made it!" He said sounding very relieved. "I was worried there with the traffic jam that we missed.

"Mom was driving. That's all you need to know." Ryan smiled causing Sandy to chuckle.

"Is Summer all right?" Kirsten asked worriedly, though she was clearly in pain.

"She's in the waiting room." Ryan explained. "Hamilton said things are under control."

"The same goes for over here." Dr. Meyers, Kirsten's obsetricianist doctor came in with smiles. "Kirsten, Sandy, it seems like things are going great."

"It's been a while since we last saw you." Sandy greated her happily.

"Ah yes, when you missed your last coule of ultra sounds." She frowned playfully at that.

"That was my fault." Kirsten explained. "I hate hospitals, I can't stand being in them for very long, too many memories." She sighed as she relfected the Graduation Night. "Nothing felt wrong so I decided I didn't need the last two Ultra Sounds."

"Less time in the hospital the better." Meyers chuckled. "I bet you're hating being here."

"A bit, but it's different." Kirsten smiled through her physical pain. "I'm bringing life into the world, that's something isn't it?"

"It sure is." Meyers agreed.

"How long is it going to be?" Ryan questioned.

"Probably 3 to 5 hours." Meyeres said.

"That long?!" Ryan's eyes widened.

"Lucky for you that you don't have to go through it." Kirsten muttered. "Men have it so easy." She added to Meyers who laughed in agreement. Sandy could tell Ryan's mind was elsewhere.

"It's going to be a while before it happens Ryan." He said gently. "If you want you can go back to Summer."

Ryan looked a bit sheepish.

"I want to be here too." He said quickly. "It's just that..."

"This is Seth's kid we're talking about." Sandy answered for him, smiling a watery smile. "It's his son. I understand completly Ryan."

"You do?" Ryan asked, partly relieved.

"Yes. Now go." Sandy answered.

"You sure?" Ryan glanced uncertiantly at Kirsten. She nodded.

"Go sweetie, Summer needs you now too. Probably more then I do. I have Sandy, I'll be fine." Ryan nodded.

"I'll be back soon." He said quickly.

"I know." She smiled as he quickly left to head back to Summer's room.

* * *

Taylor quickly ran upstairs at the Roberts house. She hurried into Summer's room and grabbed the first bag she saw in the closet and ran back downstairs and took off to the hospital again. She was determined not to miss this.

* * *

Summer was breathing heavily when Hamilton checked on her. 

"All right, let's move her." He said.

"Move her where?" Ryan snapped protectlivly. Hamilton smiled at Summer.

"Protective is he?" He chuckled.

"Yeah just a tad." Summer grinnned.

"Boyfriend?" The nurse asked and Summer and Ryan looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh God no!" Summer started laughing. "Me and Chino?" Ryan and Marissa both laughed too. The nurse looked confused.

"What's wrong with that idea?" She asked.

"Sorry, it's just that Chino is the brother of this babies father. Well kinda, he was adopted into their family and this little guy's father and he were best friends."

"Oh." The nurse smiled.

"Plus he's with me." Marissa grinned. The nurse laughed.

"Guess I really stepped into that one." She chuckled.

"But to get back to the point, Summer's contractions are now 5 minutes apart." Dr. Hamilton said. "She's ready to be brought into the other room."

Taylor ran breathlessly into the hallway.

"We're we going?" She asked, gasping from the lack of breath, still holding the bag.

"We're going into another room." Ryan answered.

"Already?" Taylor asked, surprised.

"Thank God." Summer muttered.

They took her into a room that was surprisingly right across from the hallway.

* * *

As the night progressed Ryan was getting more and more flustered and resless. Julie and Niel were called and they came with Kaitlynn. All of them and Frank and Dawn waited in the livingroom reading books and magazines, catching up with the latest celeberity gossips and international news, but non of them remembered really what they were reading. Julie didn't even realize that she was reading a two year old Oprah magazing and Neil hardly remembered any of the facts in the discovery. Dawn could care less about TomKat , Brad, Angelina, and Jennifer and Frank didn't give a shit about the ten most popular telivision programs. Their minds were all on the same thing that night. Why the only one who seemed to be paying the slightest attention the the stories and articles were Katlynn who was reading Teen Magazine and Okay Magazine. She pretended to be fascnated with that stuff when really she was scoping out the latest fasion and the competion, she didn't give a damn about who was with who. What intersted her was who was wearing what. But even though this was a favorite hobby tonight for some reason she seemed uncomfortably awhere of her surroundings. Every now and then Ryan would come into the waiting room and they would look up sharply with hopefuly and worried expressions just to be told the same thing over and over "We're still waiting." or "No progress." 

Poor Ryan. He was skidding back and forth between rooms. Fetching ice for both Kirsten and Summer. Making sure both were comfortable. He would sit with Kirsten when Sandy took a quick coffee or bathroom break. When Ryan was with Kirsten and Taylor went to the waiting room to update everyone Summer seemed depressed.

"What's wrong Sum?" Marissa asked worriedly.

"Nothing, it's just that..." Summer looked at her best friend with tears in her eyes. "Seth should be here that's all. He'd want to be here."

"Yeah I know." Marissa said, also sounding upset. She knew she had to be strong, for Summer's sake. "Hey, how about I get your bag over here? Maybe a new shirt might lighten up our spirits." She suggested and Summer laughed at that.

"Go for it." She said and Marissa picked up the bag and opened it as she came over and frowned. "What's wrong?" Summer asked.

"Um is this yours?" Marissa took out a X-Man teeshirt. Summer gasped. "What is it?" Marissa asked quickly.

"What else is in there?" She demanded. Marissa looked through.

"Um, a somewhat large Harbor sweatshirt. Not your size for sure. Old sneakers." She made a face. "They smell." She added when she took them out. Summer grabbed them, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"They smell like Cohen." She said happily sniffing them. Marissa's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" She asked, already having an idea. Summer laughed through her tears.

"Taylor grabbed the wrong bag. She took Seth's old overnight bag. The one he always kept in my closet so when he'd spend the night he'd have an extra pair of clothes."

"And underwear." Marrissa added with a playful disgusted look as she, with only two fingers, picked up a pair of boxer shorts. "I don't want to know where _this_ has been." She added. Summer laughed again, tears rolling down her cheeks still.

"Look comic books, how surprising." Marissa grinned as she pulled out a couple of worn out comic books, a pair of socks and a pair of pants. Summer couldn't control her tears but Marissa understood.

"You know what this means Coop?" She sniffed.

"What?" Marissa asked softly, tears sparking in her own eyes.

"Seth really is here with us." Summer said as she fingers the jeans and teeshirt and comic books. "In a way he is here, in spirit and through matierial items." Her smile wobbled.

"Even death couldn't stop him from missing his son's birth." Marissa added in a chocked up smile. Summer just glowed and she grabbed the sweatshirt and breathed heavily into it. It had Cohen's scent all right, and right now it's one of the best scents in the world...

* * *

**Okay I was going to have this be the last chapter but it was getting pretty long lol. Besides I thought that this was a great way to end the chapter, did you like that twist? There's another one in the next chapter, and I kinda gave you a clue here. And don't worry I'll finish it too, the last three chapters are going to be connected with each other I've decided. But PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! They really keep this story and any of my stories going!**


	32. Chapter 32 It'sThe Begining Not the End

**Dudumdadadada! HOLY CRAP LAST CHAPTER FOLKS! WE MADE IT:) **

**Look for my upcoming sequal "Everlasting Love" That starts the kids off early on years when they are really little and skips a few years in between and starts them off to their teenage years and how that effecs everyone especially since Seth's son is going to look exactly like Seth. **

**Seriously though, thanks for all the wonderfully great reviews I've recieved! They have really kept me motivated and kept the story going as long as it has but every story has to end at some point, right:)**

* * *

Suddenly Summer gaspsed after she had grabbed hold of Seth's things. Marissa sat up. 

"What's wrong?" She asked sharply.

"It's coming." Summer said. "He's coming, I can feel him. It's time."

Marissa hurried out to the hall.

"Dr. Hamilton!" She shouted. Hamilton who was with Ryan looked at her direction.

"Summer says it's time." Marissa told them when they hurried over there. Ryan's eyes widened and all three of them rushed into the room. Hamilton checked the machines.

"Yup, Summer, you're right. It's time." He smiled.

"I'll be right back." Ryan promised. He had to tell Sandy and Kirsten what was happening and see how Kirsten was doing. He hurried into the other room across the hall.

"How is everything?" He asked.

"Fine for now." Sandy smiled.

"Good, Dr. Hamilton says it's time for Sum." Ryan replied breathlessly. Kirsten and Sandy looked at each other excitedly. Their grandson was about to be born!

"Well then you better hurry." Sandy said quickly.

"You sure?" Ryan asked, looking uncertaintly at Kirsten.

"We're sure." Kirsten assured him. "We'll holler if we need anything." She added jokingly. He nodded and rushed back to Summer's side. Summer was already yelling in pain. He winced, glad he never had to go through that experience.

"Just squeaze as hard as you want to Roberts." He told her, taking a hold of her hand and for once she listened to him. When he winced the second time she noticed.

"Oh don't be such a baby!" She snapped at him. "If you want to feel pain try having a head the size of a bowling ball go through your vagina!"

"I'd rather not." Ryan said but he instantly straightned his facial expressions. Summer was right though, he was hardly in any pain compared to her.

"Any moment Summer, you're doing great!" Hamilton praised her. "I see his head!" He announced. Marissa stood behind him.

"Oh my God Sum!" She cried, tears in her eyes. "It's really happening! I can see it's head too! It's..." She made a face.

"It's what?" Summer demanded.

"Beautiful, but at the same time kinda messy." Marissa commented causing Hamilton and the other nurse to laugh.

"That's to be expected." Hamilton said. "Now just push as hard as you can a couple more times Sum..."

"I can't... He's too big for me..." Summer sobbed.

"Yes, Sum you can!" Ryan coached her. "It'll be over soon and you'll soon have a baby boy that looks exactly like Seth."

Summer's eyes filled with tears and nodded squeazed Ryan's hands so hard it turned his knuckles white and pushed.

"It's coming Sum!" Marissa cried. "And it's definatly a boy!" She added.

Suddenly the room was filled with a innocant cry of a newborn baby. Ryan was surprised to find his eyes filled with his own tears. And he wasn't the type that cried over 'mushy' stuff.

"Is it all right?" Summer said through her own tears. "What does it look like?"

"He's beautiful Sum." Marissa was also crying. "He's so beautiful!"

Hamilton and the other nurse carried the baby over to a small table to cut the cord and to clean him up. The nurse wrapped it in a towel and carried him over to Summer who held it naturally in her arms.

"Oh my God, Ryan." She whispered. "Itsn't he the most gorgouse thing you ever saw?" Ryan smiled as he sat on the bed.

"He sure is." He agreed. Marissa sat on the other side of Summer.

"How can you love someone so much when you just met him?" Summer asked, tears rolling down her face.

"Have you decided on a name?" Marissa asked suddenly.

"Oh that." Summer looked up and smiled. "Yes I have." She said. "Charles. Charles Seth Zekial Roberts. Charles after my favorite Grandpa."

Marissa and Ryan looked at each other.

"Charles." Both of them said.

"Charlie for short." Summer added. "I'd have called him Seth but that I think would have been too painful. Not just for me but for everyone else."

"Charles Seth Zekial Roberts." Ryan repeated. "Long name but I like it. He looks like a Charlie."

"He looks like his father." Marissa corrected and they all knew how true that comment was.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Sandy and Kirsten's room they were having their own little excitement. As soon as Ryan left Kirsten went into labor too. Sandy didn't want to bother Ryan, he knew that Ryan wanted to be there for Seth's son's bith. 

"It's all right honey, soon it'll be over." He said as he squeazed her hand. "Soon we'll have a wonderful baby to show for our trouble."

She smiled at that.

"Just push a little more." Dr. Meyers said soothingly. "I can see it's head!" Sandy held her hands excitedly.

"Come on honey, just push-like we practiced before."

She nodded painfully.

"I forgot how much it hurts." She gasped but pushed nontheless.

"And it's a girl!" Meyers declared holding up a crying baby. Sandy looked shocked.

"That was fast." He said.

"They sometimes are. Fast labors are the best." Meyers smiled and handed of their daughter to the nurse standing in the room. She sat back down on the stool. "If you push a little more the other one should be along shortly."

Sandy and Kirsten stared at her.

"The other one?!" They shouted. Meyeres looked up.

"You do know that you guys are having twins right?" She said.

"No one told me!" Sandy cried in shock.

"Well if you went to the other ultrasounds you might have known." Meyers scolded teasingly with a smile.

"Twins, Sandy, we only have prepared the guest room into a nursery for one. Not two!" Kirsten cried, panicky.

"It's all right sweetie, we'll work it out like we always do." He squeazed her hand again. "We're having twins!" He said estatically.

"You're like a little boy on Christmas." Kirsten laughed.

"Well maybe I am a little boy at heart." Sandy teased.

"All right Kiki, just one more huge push! I know it's painful but just one more and it'll be over." Dr. Meyers said encouragly.

"You sure there's not triplits in there or something?" Kirsten gasped through the pushing. Meyeres laughed.

"No there's not, I'm sure of it." Kirsten continued to push and suddenly. "I see it's head! It's coming, keep on with that push Kirsten, you're doing great!" Meyers laughed. "And it's a boy! It's definatly a boy."

"A son, Sandy." Kirsten had tears in her eyes and so did Sandy. "We have another son and a daughter." Sandy hugged her and suddenly another baby's cry overlaping her daughter that was still working up a fit. Meyers fondly carried their new son over to the table where their daughter was at to cut the cord and cleaned him up. Then she carried both of them to Kirsten who picked one up each with her arms. She held their two new children and looked at Sandy, her motherly glow shining, and for once looked completly at peace with the world. Sandy smiled at his wife loving her maybe even more then the day he married her.

Ryan came in them, carrying Charlie.

"Would you like to meet your Grandson?" He asked sofly and eyes widened. "I see you've been busy yourself. Twins?!" His eyebrows shot up.

"It came to a surprise to us too." Kirsten said peacefully. Sandy stood up, smiling and with tears in his eyes. They knew it was a bittersweet moment since Seth couldn't be there.

Carefully he scooped up Charlie and held him.

"His name is Charlie." Ryan told them softly so not to wake the newborn. "Charles Seth Zekial Roberts."

"It's a good name." Kirsten smiled.

"Charlie." Sandy murmured. He had tears rolling down his face.

"You all right Sandy?" Ryan asked suddenly.

"I'm more then all right." Sandy smiled. "You have no idea how much Charlie looks like Seth right now. Seth looked exactly like him when he was a baby, though Charlie is a bit bigger." He looked up at Ryan. "It's like I'm holding Seth again." He whispered. "Well it's the next best thing anyways."

"It sure is." Ryan agreed, looking at Charlie and his new little brother and sister. "It sure is."

* * *

A few days later Sandy and Kirsten stood out of the hospital with Julie, Neil, and Kaitlynn and the twins. Summer, Marissa and Ryan came out, Summer carrying Charlie. 

"So have you decided on the name for these two sweethearts?" Julie asked as she held one of the twins.

"Well we decided that the little angel that your holding, she's going to be called Hope." Sandy told her. "Hope Marie Cohen. Marie's after Kirsten's mother."

"Hope." They all tried it out. They all liked the idea and it sounded fitting.

"And for this little guy?" Neil asked looking at their son that Kirsten was holding.

"He was more of a challenge to name." Kirsten said. "We finally decided on William Caleb Cohen. Billy for short."

"Where did you get the name William from?" Kaitlynn asked.

"It was my father's name." Sandy supplied the answere.

"Oh." Kaitlynn shrugged, her interests already moving on.

Ryan looked at Marissa and they shared a smile.

"Well, ready to go home?" Sandy asked everyone, especially Summer and Kirsten. They all nodded eargly. Ryan scoped up Charlie as Summer climbed into the back of the car.

"You have some family." He murmured to his nephew. "You don't know how much you look like your daddy do you? Well one things for certain, no ones going to abadone you that's for sure. I promise you this one, for Seth's sake and for your own I'm never going to leave you like some dad's or family members do. I'm always going to be there for you, now and forever."

"Chino, you ready?" Summer asked suddenly. "Can I have my son back?" She asked and he nodded quickly, stepping into the van and handed Charlie to Summer.

Marissa looked at him.

"What were you doing back there? You seemed miles away." Ryan just smiled at her.

"I just wanted to have a little talk with my nephew, is that such a crime?"

Marissa rolled her eyes and laughed and they headed away from the hospital that's full of death but life too...

* * *

Summer stood by Seth's grave, holding Charlie, a few days later. 

"You see, this is your daddy." She told him, a bit sadly. "He would have loved to have met you. You two would have been the best of friends."

She sighed as memories of her and Cohen flooded back to her. The mermaid poem that he loved so much. Their first kiss. Their last kiss...graduation night. She hugged little Charlie and knew that a part of Seth still lived on in her son and she didn't realize how comforting that was. She also needed to know that she had to come here not for Charlie but for herself. For closure.

Suddenly her phone range.

"Yeah? What's up Coop? Yeah, I'm coming home for the welcome home party. I just had some things to do, that's all. Yeah, I'm leaving now." She hung up the phone and smiled at the slight breeze that passed Cohen's grave and went through her. She believed from that day on that it was Seth somehow communicated with her.

She picked Charlie up who was sitting in front of the grave, pulling weeds.

"Well tiger, you ready?" She asked, picking him up. And she turned and left, left those painful memories behind for now as she headed off into the horizon, heading for a new life, filled with new memories. Finally, and finally heading home...

**THE END **

* * *

**Well it's the end for this story but the begining of another! Wow, it feels strange to have actually completed a full story. Good strange, but sad too :). But oh well, I have "Everlasting Love" Too look forward too! Thanks again for all the GREAT reviews! They meant a lot to me!**


End file.
